The Warden Queen and the Champion
by Cl0akAndDagGer
Summary: After the rebellion in Kirkwall, Hawke and the Hero of Ferelden disappeared. Where did they go? What happened to them? Mild romance, detailed blood and gore. I do not own any characters or lore. This is what I'd like to think happened between DA2 and DA:I. Cover art by llam llam at deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

The voices seemed to keep getting louder, and the music kept drawing her in like a moth is drawn to a flame in the dark, the music was sweeter than anything she had heard before and summoned an ache deep inside she didn't know was there. The place was barren and dark, in the distance she could see structures what seemed like could be buildings or ruins. But no matter how far or how long she traveled they never seemed to get any closer, they always stayed in the distance. The warden kept pushing on however, running and searching, for what though, she couldn't say. _"Damn these darkspawn, damn this taint!"_ She didn't know where she was going or why all she knew was she wanted to kill those Godless bastards. They seemed to be nowhere but she could hear them all around her, and the music, it was all maddening. The warden suddenly halted quickly regaining her balance. Just ahead of her, right before her feet was a great chasm. She thought she heard something, darkspawn surely but they were no where in sight. Then out of the chasm came a thousand darkspawn rushing right towards her.

The warden readied her sword, had her shield up and was in a defensive stance. As they approached closer and closer she let out a war cry and raised her sword but before she could strike something strange happened. All the darkspawn seemed to not notice her, they just ran right passed her as if she wasn't even there. _"What? Why are they not attacking?"_ She looked behind her to see who or what the darkspawn were pursuing but no one was there except her. The warden set aside her confusion and doubt, gathered her wits and without hesitation she ran her sword through the nearest darkspawn. Black blood spilled out onto her sword, the stink of rot and taint filled her nose and just like that the darkspawn she ran through just dissipitated right before her into black ashes blowing in the wind. She looked around and saw an emisarry with his staff raised and crackling with dark magic, sword raised she slashed through the emissary before he could cast any spells or hexes, his screams sounded distant and faint and his body melted onto the ground in a pool of black blood. Then she heard a god-awful sound, pounding and roaring in her head. It was an ogre, the warden went beserk and she raced towards it ignoring the darkspawn who were ignoring her. But no matter how fast she ran the ogre seemed to still be farther away from her. The warden didn't know what to do, so she did all she knew how to do. Kill darkspawn. Fight. Survive.

"Your Majesty." the voice was loud and booming. "Your Majesty, a messenger has come." The ogre and all the darkspawn that had been ignoring her all this time was now bowing before her. Instead of charging through the horde toward the ogre she was now sitting, unarmed. After a moment she realized she was in the throne room, she looked beside her and in the throne next to hers sat a hurlock wearing black tattered robes, eyes black as sin, and teeth as sharp as the talons on a dragon. The crown he wore was large, black, jagged, and broken with blood splatted across it. All in the throne room sat darkspawn, hurlocks, genlocks, emisarrys, even ogres. These darkspawn are her subjects, her people. And her kingdom was the void itself. A genlock stood infront of her, on bended knee. "Your Majesty, you must wake, dire matters are at hand!" The warden looked out at all the darkspawn sitting before her in the throne room and all at once they all started screaming "YOUR MAJESTY, PLEASE! YOUR MAJESTY, YOU MUST RISE!"

And just like that everything started to fade away. The throne room and all the darkspawn seemed so far away, nothing but tiny specks floating in the distance. And her eyes opened, the warden saw a familiar face above her, shaking her. She was in bed being woken by her handmaiden Astrid. "I was dreaming...No...A nightmare..." the warden muttered sleepily.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I would have never disturbed you at this hour but a messenger has come and he insists speaking with you."

"It's alright, Astrid. Fetch me my gown please."

Astrid bowed as graciously as she could and said "Yes your Radiance." The warden sat up in bed and shivered, she pulled the furs around her shoulders and walked to her vanity mirror and sat on a stool with a soft red velvet padding and waited for Astrid to return. Astrid returned swiftly, carrying a cream silk gown laced with red satin ribbons and helped the warden queen into her gown, brushed out her long dark hair,braided it and put it up in two neat buns in the back. The warden queen donned her enchanted rings and her Grey Warden amulet. Another servant with more of a deft hand came in to apply the warden's make-up. Once they were done the warden queen stood and gestured towards the door "Now, shall we go see what was so urgent to wake me in the dead of night?" and with that the warden queen and her servants made there way down to the throne room.

Astrid was an elf from the alienage in Denerim. Her, neither her family had any history serving the royal crown before. And Maker, she was clumsy and forgetful but Astrid became an orphan during the blight when the darkspawn broke through the gates in the alienage in Denerim. The warden and her companions were there that day to defend the city elves and drive back the evil, but like any war there were always casualties and people always died, no matter how many you tried to save. Astrid's parents were cut down by the darkspawn helping defend the gates. The warden swore to her then that she would find fosters for her, but that was before she became Queen of Ferelden. The day after her wedding she visited the alienage herself and plucked Astrid out of the slums and made her, her personal handmaiden. But that was nine years ago.

There was no one in the throne room save for a few royal guards and the messenger. All those present bowed as the warden queen entered the room. She sat upon her throne. Astrid pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear, fire red and bone-straight hair, and Astrid shout out

"All rise for Vivian Theirin-Cousland, Commander of the Grey and Hero and Queen of Ferelden."

The messenger stood, his clothes were simple and dirty and he looked like he had been to hell and back. His hair was shaggy and oily.

"My handmaiden tells me you bring news, pray? What was so dire it demanded my attention at such an hour."

The messenger took a few steps forward bent on one knee and thrust out a wrinkly but rolled up parchment "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I was approached by a hooded stranger, it was dark I couldn't see his face. He paid me a whole sovereign to get this to you right away." One of the palace guards standing by walked over and took the parchment from the messenger and gave it to Vivian. There was a ribbon tied around it but it bore no seal, the warden queen untied the ribbon and unrolled the parchment and it read:

_"My dear old friend,_

_It has been some time since we last spoke, and time has changed us both. I would not ask for this unless it were truly important. I desperately need your help, I am hoping you'll show your support once again and lend me aid now as you once did in Amaranthine. I am traveling to Ferelden with someone very close to me, Im sorry I can not reveal much in this letter lest it fall in the wrong hands. I promise I'll explain more if you decide to meet with me. I'll be at the Gnawed Noble Tavern with in a fortnight, be there at sun down I beg of you. _

_-A"_

Vivian stared at the letter with concern _'Anders?'_ she thought curiously,and then neatly rolled the parchment how it was before and handed it to Astrid "Thank you sir, you were right to bring this to me at once. You are dismissed, though I'm afraid the weather outside is terrible and you seem to have gone through much and more to ensure this news reached me. I will allow you to stay in one of our guest chambers until the weather is more forgivable. After which you may leave. My servants will bring you some hot soup and bread."

The messenger looked up at Vivian in shock "Y-you...Thank you Your Majesty, you are too kind." he bowed and was escorted out of the throne room. Vivian stood up and beckoned for her handmaiden to follow and returned to her chambers.

"Alistair still hasn't returned from Antiva, if he does not return soon I can not leave the palace without someone to rule in my absence."

Astrid looked up at Vivian "If it pleases your Grace, Arl Eamon could rule in the absence of the King and Queen, as he was adviser to King Alistair in the earlier years of his reign." Vivian shook her head.

"No, Orlais is on the brink of civil war if the rumors are to be believed and with tensions higher than ever between the mages and templars, it would be unwise if neither of us were here. Alistair must return, and soon." Astrid nodded knowingly "Yes, Your Grace." Astrid and another servant helped Vivian into her night clothes and the warden queen dismissed her servants, with her thoughts racing and her shoulders heavy, Vivian slowly went back to sleep.

Days had passed and soon Vivian would have to prepare for her departure to meet Anders in the Gnawed Noble Tavern. The warden queen paced back and forth anxiously in her chambers.

_"Where is he? He should be back by now, what in Andraste's name is keeping him?"_

With or without Alistair, Vivian was determined to meet Anders, it had been years, what could he need? Is he in some kind of trouble? Surely the meeting wouldn't take too long, she could be back before midnight, no harm in that. Vivian walked to the table and poured a glass of wine drank deep and closed her eyes. The door opened, startled, Vivian jumped nearly spilling her wine.

"And what seems to be troubling my fearsom lovely wife that has her jumping at opening doors, hhmmm?"

Vivian put down her cup and sighed in relief and rushed into Alistair's embrace. "Oh Maker, I thought you wouldn't return in time."

She hugged him tightly and they kissed. Alistair chuckled "In time for what?"

She turned and sat on the bed "So how was your...trip? Did you learn anything about your father"

He frowned and sat next to her on the bed "Not what I expected to say the least. He was imprisoned by a blood mage, they were...draining him, for his blood. He'd been trapped in the fade for Maker knows how long. I had to..."

She stopped him taking his hand into hers and locked their fingers "I'm sorry"

"I received a letter from a courier in the middle of the night a fortnight ago. It was from Anders, the mage I recruited in Amaranthine."

"Yes, Anders. I met him briefly during my visit to Kirkwall, he was with the Champion."

Vivian looked up surprised. "The Champion of Kirkwall?" Alistair nodded, and she continued "In Anders letter he was asking for my help, said it was important. He wants to meet with me tonight at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. He said he was with someone close to him...You think it's the Champion?"

Alistair shrugged "Could be? No way to tell really. Did he say why he needed help or what exactly he needs from you?"

"No, he didn't. Too risky."

"I see." Alistair looked at Vivian and smiled "But my dear lady I've been away from you too long and no one is seeing you before I get my hands on you." Alistair pushed her back on the bed kissed her long and hard and were soon ripping each other's clothes off, and before long they were lost inside each other and the rest of the world faded away.

Afterwards Vivian and Alistair lay there in each other's arms tangled with the sheets and furs. Sweat beaded their brow. "I can't delay any longer." Vivian spoke softly "I'll be back before long, my love. I promise." she sat up, Alistair smiled up at her "I'll be waaiiiting, ready and willing." Vivian gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and crawled out of bed. She dressed herself dressing in simple clothes and donned a large hooded robe. Vivian grabbed her sword and shield hiding them beneath the robe hoping it would be large enough to hide her weapons. She is the Queen of Ferelden, true. But something inside her told her something big was at stake and whatever Anders needed it required the utmost discretion, and also she was a powerful warrior, what she lacked in finesse she made up for in brute strength if any trouble came her way she'd be able to handle it. Before leaving she looked back at Alistair, he was fast asleep already, snoring. Vivian giggled softly to herself, and just as the sun was going down she left the castle, in the dark of night, for her rendezvous.

The city was dark and the hustle and bustle of city life started to die down. The streets were empty, windows in shops darkened and windows in the houses started to glow with a warm light from the flame of candles, and smoke started rising from their chimney's. It had taken Vivian nearly an hour to reach the Gnawed Noble Tavern, as she approached the building she could hear sounds of laughter and merry making. The smell of alcohol and roasted mutton came seeping out of the door and windows. With her hood up and weapons hidden Vivian entered the tavern, no one noticed her entrance. She sighed in relief and took that as a good sign. Vivian scanned the tavern carefully taking note of the faces and voices that filled the room and there in the back in an isolated corner she saw a man with long blonde hair and sharp features and a beautiful woman with loose curls dangling from her shoulders sitting together. The man she recognized right away.

She approached the table and in a low voice said

"It's been a long time, old friend." Anders looked up at Vivian and smiled

"Indeed it has." and gestured for her to sit. Vivian took a seat keeping her hood up and looked at the woman with the dark brown curls.

"And you must be Anders... _close_ friend."

The woman straightened her back and her eyes widened looking at Anders "Is that what you told her I am? Just a _friend_?" and gave a playful smile.

Vivian corrected herself "More than friends then? My apologies."

Anders broke in "Commander, this is Hawke."

Vivian nodded her head "A pleasure, tales of your accomplishments in Kirkwall have inspired many here. Being that your a Ferelden and making something of yourself in a foreign place. But as we're all aware we did not meet for small talk."

She stared at Anders with concern "Is something wrong? In your letter it sounded like you were in trouble."

Anders looked at Hawke and then at Vivian "I am wanted for murder, the circle in Kirkwall rose and rebelled against the templars, I...I destroyed the chantry and killed the Grand Cleric and anyone else who was inside or near the chantry at the time. I come to you to ask you join forces with Hawke and I and come with us. We are leaving to meet a friend of mine in Tevinter, I'm hoping he'll help us. I need your help Commander now more than ever."

Vivian's mouth dropped in disbelief her eyes filled with horror, her hand shaking she covered her mouth and whispered "Maker have mercy!" after a moment Vivian pulled herself together gave Anders and Hawke a stern look and asked "When do we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn approached and Astrid came in and opened the curtains and let the sun shine through the large windows. Vivian and Alistair stirred as the sunlight disturbed their sleep. Astrid walked over to Vivian's side of the bed as more servants entered bringing breakfast trays and carrying tubs of hot water for the king and queen's morning baths "It is time to rise, Your Grace." Vivian rolled over and buried her face into the pillows "With all due respect, Your Majesty, that is no way a monarch begins the day. Come now, rise and shine." Vivian finally rose from bed and shook Alistair by the shoulder "Come on, my love, if I have to get up so do you." and with that Alistair was up out of bed. They sat at the table together and broke their fast on boiled eggs, cheese, and biscuits. "How did your meeting go with Anders?" Vivian looked at the servants standing by waiting to serve the king and queen. "Leave us." she commanded. They bowed and exited the room.

Once they were alone Vivian gave Alistair a hard look. "Do you want to know the bad news, or the worst news?" Alistair glanced up at her from his plate.

"That bad, huh? Do I want to know?"

Vivian sighed. "Anders is on the run with Hawke, they're headed toward Tevinter to see some friend of his. They want me to accompany them."

Alistair stopped eating and had his full undivided attention on Vivian, his face was stern and serious. "On the run? Tevinter? I don't like the sound of this...Why? What's happened?"

Vivian bit into her egg, chewed and swallowed. "Well as you know the mages rebelled in Kirkwall sending the city into chaos. What we didn't know is that Anders destroyed the chantry, making matters worse he's wanted for murder."

Alistair scoffed and his anger flared "What? Did I hear you right?! This mage Anders destroys the chantry killing who knows how many people, including the Grand Cleric and you want to help a wanted apostate..a criminal..escape to Tevinter..."

Vivian interrupted him. "Let's not forget, this _mage_ is a Grey Warden I recruited, he is not an apostate he's our brother, and a friend!"

Alistair looked away shaking his head. "I suppose your right, as usual. I guess there aren't many people he can trust these days then, and you were his commander." he paused and they sat in silence. "Oh fine, if you must. How long will you be gone?"

Vivian sat back in her chair "Well Tevinter is quite a distance from here...few weeks maybe, a month at most. Anders and Hawke will be waiting for me outside of the city on the Northern Road. We'll head North toward the Coastlands and catch a ship to Nevarra and continue North into Tevinter."

Alistair reached across the table taking Vivian's hands into his "Then be careful, I couldn't possibly rule this kingdom without you."

Vivian laughed "Oh please! Your a Theirin, you'll rise to the occasion as you always have done." She leaned over and kissed him. "I should bathe, and prepare for our journey, call the servants back in."

"Of course, my dear."

Vivian was dressed in her heavy silverite armor, mounted on her horse, StormChaser and waited in front of the city gates. Alistair walked up beside her and placed his hand on her thigh. "Well I guess this is it then. Stay safe, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Vivian leaned down and touched the side of his face. "I'll be fine. I love you." He squeezed her hand and said "May the Maker watch over you."

The city gates opened and Vivian spurred her horse to move forward through the gates. After some time Vivian started approaching the rendezvous point, where she was to meet up with Anders and Hawke. She came upon a small hut that looked like it would fall over if a strong enough wind came through, and there was a chestnut mare tied to a post outside the hut. Vivian dismounted and tied her horse next to the mare, and knocked on the door. A few moments later Hawke answered the door, she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Well her royal Majesty graces us with her presence. Life at court too dull for the mighty Hero of Ferelden?"

Vivian raised an eyebrow. "Oh? If you don't need my help after all then perhaps I just wasted my time."

Anders appeared at the door after that. "No, Warden Commander please. Hawke didn't mean it." and Anders gave Hawke an annoyed look "We're not in any position to turn away help, not until we make it to Tevinter."

Hawke threw her hands in the air in a surrending manner "Tis merely a jape, love." Anders turned back to Vivian "I apologize for Hawke, we've been through alot."

Vivian nodded "I understand, are we ready?"

Hawke was packing the last of their bags and slung them over her shoulder "We're ready." she announced. They walked back outside untied their horses, mounted, and left for their journey.

After a few hours they reached the docks with no trouble. The port was busy, sailors and fisherman coming to and fro, the stink of fish and salt filled the air. "Wait here, I have a few contacts." Hawke said to the group. After a few moments Hawke returned "Got us a ship, we better start loading our cargo, the ship captain will be departing soon."

Vivian was confused "What about our passage?"

Hawke looked back at the warden queen "I said I had a few contacts, didn't I?" and winked.

"That was unnecessary we have plenty of coin."

Hawke smiled "And I have a silver tongue, Follow me." the ship they boarded wasn't impressive but seemed sturdy enough, they were just getting settled into their cabins when the captain started barking orders. It wasn't long until the ship had set sail.

Anders and Hawke were eating supper in their cabin when there was a knock at the door. "It's Vivian." Anders got up to let her in. "I thought I'd come down and talk to you about this friend of yours we're going to see."

Anders and Hawke exchanged glances "Yea...about that." Anders began "He's not really a friend, more like an acquaintance."

Vivian crossed her arms "An acquaintance? And your sure he'll help you?"

Anders nodded "We believe so, yes. The man we're going to see is Danarius, a magister in Tevinter...And he's a...slaver as well. He lost something of his in Kirkwall and Hawke was kind enough to return it to him."

Vivian looked confused "Could you be more specific?"

That's when Hawke spoke up. "One of my companions, Fenris, was an escaped slave of his. Danarius came to Kirkwall looking for him and when I happened to bump into him...well...It's not really polite to keep things that don't belong to you, now is it? Danarius was very grateful."

Vivian was shocked " Kind enough?" anger flashed across her face. "It's known slavery is...tolerated in Tevinter but I had no idea you'd be so quick to turn in an ally."

Anders's eyes flashed with a brilliant blue glow for just an instant "Ally? Commander let me assure you, he was no friend. This Fenris was full of hate, he despised mages and clashed with the rest of the party and insulted our friends constantly, he was a bothersom fly and we were glad to be rid of him."

Vivian took a step back and softly said "Anders...your eyes...what did you do?"

No one spoke for a few moments and Anders let out a sigh and sat down. "You remember Justice, Commander?"

Vivian's face was still fresh with confusement, and anger "The spirit?" it all started making sense now, she knew Anders wasn't acting himself on the way to the Coastlands, but it'd been nearly ten years since they last saw each other and the fact that they were on the run. She thought time and his current circumstances changed his demeanor. She continued, piecing the puzzle together out loud "Justice needed a host in Amaranthine when he came back through the veil with us, possessing Kristoff's body. After the battle at Vigil's Keep he lost his head, we all assumed he returned to the fade. But no he...Can he hear me?" and then Vivian started calling out the spirit. "Justice, you can't do this! You have to know this is wrong. You are the embodiment of Justice itself how can you do this to Anders!? You completely robbed him of who he is, **you** got him in this situation!"

Hawke tried to stop Vivian before she went too far "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Your Grace..."

But it was too late Justice had completely taken control and the same bright blue glow that flashed across Anders's eyes moments ago was no coursing through his body. The light filled him up and was pouring out if him like something inside trying to escape. Vivian did not falter, she stood her ground. She is no stranger to the spirit of Justice after all and she did not fear him.

"Ahh, Warden Commander." Anders voice was deeper, bolder. "Anders agreed to verge himself with me, together we will free the mages from their templar jailers across Thedas. You have no right to stop us, Justice **will be** served!"

Vivian took a step towards Anders, or more accurately, Justice "I understand wanting to free the mages, I know their plight. But this, possessing Anders. Justice you can't do this, it goes against all laws of nature. And this quest of your's, freeing the mages, this was all your plan, your doing. Anders made it clear in Amaranthine he did not want to instigate a war!"

It took everything Vivian had inside her to stay her hand, striking at Justice would mean striking Anders and she did not want to hurt her friend. "THE MAGES WILL BE FREE" Justice snapped, and just as quickly as he appeared he was gone again. Anders collapsed over.

Hawke sprang from her chair to catch him so he wouldn't hit the floor, and she shot Vivian an angry glare "Do you think you could try not making him angry again, please?" Hawke turned her attention to Anders brushing his blonde hair out of his face. "It's alright love, it's over." and then turned her attention back to Vivian "As you can see it takes alot out of Anders when Justice takes over like that."

Vivian was beside herself, she wasn't sure what she should say or do. She understood what the mages went through, she wanted them free as much as they did. If anything she would help however she could but Justice went too far when he possessed Anders. Vivian gathered herself and whispered just under her breath "I...I'm sorry." she turned around and left, returning to her cabin to think more of what just happened.

_"The mages rebelling in Kirkwall, Anders blowing up the chantry, Justice insisting Anders help free his fellow mages, fleeing to Tevinter."_ Vivian had gone over what just happened over and over again in her head. It is clear now what Anders intentions are but why would he go to Tevinter, the mages are already free there. And what help does Anders hope to get from this magister, Danarius? She went to Anders's and Hawke's cabin earlier to answer these questions, but things got out of hand and escalated rather quickly, getting them no where. And then Vivian had an epiphany, the realization came so quickly she felt as if she'd been slapped "No!" she exclaimed out loud. _"He means to go to Tevinter in hopes to rally the magisters in his quest to free the mages! Andraste preserve us, there'll be another Exalted March!"_ Vivian wanted to return to Anders's cabin and tell him how foolish his plan was, but considering how things turned out earlier perhaps now wouldn't be the greatest time. She would have to come up with another solution, a different, more subtle approach. But her thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from top deck.

Vivian went up top to see what was going on. People running this way and that, the captain bellowing "BATTLE STATIONS, BATTLE STATIONS, MAN THE CANNONS, GET TO YOUR STATIONS NOW!" Vivian looked around frantically she spotted Anders and Hawke back to back. Anders was glowing again like he was when he got angry, Hawke had her bow knocked and ready pointed out to sea. Vivian ran back to her cabin putting on her armor and grabbed her sword and shield and ran back up top to join Anders and Hawke. As she made it to the main deck she turned her gaze out into the ocean and there she saw it. A massive war ship with black sails, the banner they flew was a skull and cross bones "Pirates!" she announced.

"So nice of you to notice." Hawke replied. The cannons on the ships started firing, the archers on the ship loosed their arrows toward the pirates attempting to plunder them and Vivian stood in her defensive stance, ready to cut down any pirates that made it across. But it was no use, the pirate ship charged right towards them ramming their ship in the side, sending splinters flying in all directions, the force from the ram was so strong it knocked everyone aboard off their feet.

Anders sprang back up and yelled "I'll show you why mages are feared!" fire bolts flew from his staff one after another setting flame to the pirates and their ship. Pirates were already swinging across, dropping onto their ship unsheathing their cutlasses'. Hawke screamed out in rage pulling out her daggers and raced toward the attacking pirates, she sliced her dagger across the throat on the pirate closest to her then summersaulted and came down on another pirate with both daggers digging in his chest.

Vivian watched it all unfold in front of her, Anders pulsing with magic he seemed like a force of vengeance and hate, Hawke moved fast and struck so quickly and accurately it reminded her of a viper striking out at you from the grass. Fast and deadly. Vivian got to her feet and joined the fray, slicing down any pirates that tried coming up on Anders from behind. She saw two pirates running towards her screaming, with their cutlasses' in the air. Vivian raised her shield and bashed one of the pirates with it, knocking him off his feet and with a swift swing of her arm she chopped off the head of the second pirate charging her, sending a spray of blood across her face and armor and then spun back around to the pirate laying stunned on the ground and plunged her sword into his stomach putting all her weight into her sword. Just then Vivian heard Hawke yell out to her "Behind you Commander!" but Vivian couldn't turn around in time and she suddenly felt a blinding pain hit her on the back of the head. The last thing she saw was Hawke and Anders racing to her and hearing the sounds of steel clashing together.


	3. Chapter 3

"She'll pull through, she's been through worse. Faced worse." Anders poured all his magic into Vivian to revive her from the blow to the head. She'd been out for days and Anders had been doing all he could with his healing magic to sustain her. Vivian's eyes started to move beneath her lids, her hand came up and touched the back of her head and grunted in pain.

"What...What happened?" she opened her eyes and could see two figures standing over her but her vision was blurry, they seemed to be back in her cabin. One of them spoke but their words sounded muffled. Vivian tried speaking again, starting to come to, she sat up on the cot she'd been laying on.

"Wait, we were under attack...The pirates?! We have to..."

Hawke put her hands on Vivian's shoulders gently pushing her back down on the cot "Woah, not so fast your Majesty." Their words started coming more clearly and her vision started returning to normal.

Anders handed her a glass of water "You took a nasty blow to the head Commander, you suffered a concussion and been out for days."

Vivian took a sip and after the water touched her lips she downed the rest of it. "What about the battle?" she asked wiping the water off dripping from her mouth.

Hawke answered. "After you fell, I loosed all the arrows I had into those bastards that tried finishing you off, Anders lost it and conjured a firestorm right onto the pirate ship. They were screaming with their arms flailing, they all started jumping over board in the water."

Vivian looked at Anders "That was dangerous, you could've caught our ship on fire." she then seemed confused and asked "I remember them ramming us, how bad was the damage?"

Hawke interrupted her, "All in good time your Majesty, you need to eat. I'll go ask the cook to serve up something special."

Vivian raised her hand in protest. "No, that wont be necessary, no need to make a fuss over me. I'll take whatever there is, I'm not picky." Hawke got up and went to fetch a bowl of fish stew for the warden queen.

After Hawke was gone Anders caught Vivian up on the events that unfolded while she was out. "After we got the pirates off of us, Antonio, the captain, ordered some men to go below deck and try to make whatever repairs possible to the damage from the ram. Fortunately the damages weren't as severe as everyone thought, we were moving again before long. Though the rest of the passengers and sailors have been giving me _'the eye'_ ever since and steer clear of me, last night one of the sailors threatened to throw me over board before I decide to set our ship on fire too."

Vivian just laid back and listened as Anders continued.

"But before he could say anything else Hawke was already behind him with a blade at his throat, told him to try it if he dared and he would be the first one over board. No one attempted anything after that and Hawke told them if anyone else has a problem with me they could take it up with you once you woke up."

Vivian shook her head in disbelief "I survived the joining, ended a civil war, united a nation and killed the Archdemon, and I'm taken out by a pirate" Vivian sounded embarrassed "Try not to tell anyone would ya?"

Anders smiled down at her "Never."

Hawke came in with a steaming bowl of fish stew and a flagon of mulled Antivan wine, and placed them on the table next to the cot. Vivian sat up and took the fish stew and began eating, after a few bites she stopped.

"Thank you, for everything."

Anders put one hand on Vivian's shoulder "You've saved me I don't know how many times, the least I could do was return the favor."

Vivian shrugged him off and laughed "Oh go already, Im up and breathing." and with that Hawke and Anders turned to leave.

"Oh Anders."

They stopped and looked back at the warden queen "About the other day...with Justice"

Anders put his hands up "Later Commander, get your belly full first and that wine should help with your headache." Vivian nodded and Anders and Hawke left her in her cabin.

Vivian sat in her cabin on the cot and scarfed down the rest of the fish stew, had a few good cups of wine and laid back down. The past week felt like some kind of dream, all one big blur that blended together. She thought about the past few days and everything that had happened and drifted off to sleep as the ocean lapped against the sides of the ship giving it a rocking motion almost like a mother rocking her newborn babe to sleep.

When Vivian woke she stood and stretched out her limbs, walked over to a barrel of water and washed the dirt and sleep off her face and dressed in a simple but elegant finery gown. When she stepped out of her cabin she realized it was the break of dawn. The sun was just rising above the horizon lighting the ocean with a bright red-orange glow. The water glistened like it was a sea of rubies. The sight was quite something to behold, Vivian caught herself staring out to sea lost in it's beauty. After a few moments she went to Anders's and Hawke's cabin, she wanted to apologize for the other day. She couldn't help but feel it was all one huge misunderstanding. When she got to the door she was about to knock when she heard noises coming from the other side. She heard Anders say "Oh no you don't!" in a playful tone followed by Hawke screaming out and laughing, the laughter soon turned into deep breathing and soft moans. She decided to come back later.

She walked over to the side rail, sailors and workers started coming out beginning their daily routines. She leaned over the side and let the wind blow in her hair, she felt the light spray of salty water splash up on her. She heard the call of seagulls flying above searching for anything they could snatch for food. The dolphins jumping up out of the water along side the boat. Fishwives will tell you that dolphins swim next to ships and boats, guiding them across the sea to protect them. Considering the pirate attack she wondered where the dolphins were then. Vivian had only been out to sea once when she was just a young girl. Her father took her with him on one of his voyage's, after days of begging of course, no matter how old she got or how tough she grew, she was always his 'pup' in her father's eyes. She had forgotten how the open sea felt, looking out on a vast ocean with nothing but the water in sight. It made her heart soar, she loved it, it felt...liberating. She became lost in her thoughts, thinking about the family she lost, the friends she made over the years who have now gone off to their own adventures, she thought of Alistair her loving husband. She thought of home.

Anders was getting his robes on as Hawke brushed out her long curls that fell just off her shoulders. "When we get to Tevinter we're to go to the inn 'The Rising Sun' and ask for Farin, he'll be our guide and he can take us to Danarius."

Hawke put her brush down and began strapping on her leather knee high boots, not even looking at Anders she said " I remember. You think Vivian will still help us, after what Justice did?"

Anders thought about it for a moment "She's a good person, she's always done the right thing. Even though she's not a mage she doesn't agree with the circle, she believes the templars are too hard on the mages but she also feels the circle has it's uses. And she knew Justice before, I'm sure she'll come to terms with our...arrangement." Anders sat next to Hawke "I'll need to tell her our full plan today. Few more days and we'll be there."

Hawke cupped Anders chin in her palm "Good luck." He stood and left the room to find Vivian and reveal their plans.

Vivian was still looking out to sea when Anders found her standing on the side of the ship. The morning sun shining off her dark hair giving her a heavenly aura, her dress flapping against her body in the wind. She looked majestic, and possessed a regal commanding sense about her. He could see why Alistair married her, and why she was loved by her country. Not only that he'd seen her in action, she truly was a force to be reckoned with. He walked up next to her, disrupting her thoughts. Vivian took a breath in.

"Beautiful morning, is it not?"

Anders scanned the horizon "It is." he agreed.

After a few moments of silence Vivian spoke up "I want to apologize about the other day. I over-reacted and I shouldn't have, I know better than to do other wise. It was just...a bit shocking."

Anders hung his head listening.

Vivian continued. "There was something Justice said that got me thinking."

_'Oh no, here it comes'_ he thought.

"First thing I want you to know is I do support the mages, I always have you know that. But the way Justice said the mages will be free."

Anders shot his head up "Commander.."

She held up her hand and cut him off "Let me finish...I hope your not going to Tevinter in hopes of raising an army of magisters against the chantry."

He didn't know what to say, she had figured it out before he got to explain it to her himself. "It has to start somewhere." he finally said in a low voice.

Vivian shook her head in disbelief "This isn't you, this is Justice."

"It's more complicated than that." He said cutting her off.

She sighed and looked at Anders "I don't appreciate being lied to."

In his defense Anders said "Technically I didn't lie to you, I just decided to leave out a few details."

Vivian turned her gaze back on the ocean, Anders continued "Would you have come if I told you about Justice, or told you our intentions in Tevinter?"

She looked at him and immediately said "Of course...I don't know, maybe." after a moment she spoke again "Why do you need me to go to Tevinter with you? You and Hawke seem more than capable."

Anders told her "We need your...special talents as a templar, I know Alistair taught you. And the Tevinter Magisters don't really have the best reputation. I needed a friend with templar skills and talents that I could trust in case things went awry."

Vivian couldn't help but laugh "Maker's breath Anders, you really put loyalty to the test you know."

Anders smiled "All part of my charm."

She slugged Anders on the shoulder "Charm." she said laughing "Get out of here, I got your back. Whatever comes." And with that Anders left, leaving Vivian looking out to sea.

Anders found Hawke in their cabin fashioning more arrows for her longbow. "She figured out our plans before I could tell her myself, thanks to Justice."

Hawke blew on the feathers at the end of a wooden arrow and brushed her thumb along side it. "And?" she asked.

"She's on board with us, even though she was a little disappointed with the lack of information."

Hawke set aside her work "Good." she said.

Anders took her into his arms "I could never have continued on like this without your support, you know that right?"

Hawke looked up at him and jokingly said "Oh I don't know, Justice would never let you abandon this quest." she thought for a minute "You know...I wonder what it will be like, meeting with Danarius, I mean with Fenris there, given our history."

Anders brow wrinkled "I imagine it won't matter, Danarius wiped his memory, if he does remember and tries anything, I'd like to see him try. He didn't really put up much of a fight when you handed him over to Danarius."

Hawke nodded in agreement "Still. I just thought it might be...interesting." Anders squeezed her gently pulling her closer "All we do now is wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my first time writing a fan-fic ever but I've read alot of fantasy books, including the DA book so I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it. I am very open to criticism please tell me if my chapters are too short or whatever, anything lol. I know this chapter was alot shorter than the last 2 (or at least it seemed that way to me), but I have some really cool ideas as to where this story is gonna go once they get in Tevinter and there will definitely be a bombshell dropped about The Warden Queen, Vivian after they meet Danarius I already know what its gonna be and how its gonna happen and all that I just have to figure out how to execute it in a really cool way. So please be patient and enjoy and review :) Thank You for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Another three days had passed before they saw land again. Vivian was practicing her sword play on one of the ship's dummies when Anders came up behind her. "We're about to land, Commander." Vivian continued to hack away at the dummy a few more times before she stopped and turned to Anders breathing heavily from the exertion of her practice. "Good." she sat down on the bench next to her, catching her breath. After a moment she looked up and with a teasing smile said "I wasn't sure how much longer this ship would hold together, those sailors did a rink-a-dink job of patching her up." Anders chuckled in agreement "We should gather our bearings, not much longer now." Vivian nodded her head "Yes, of course."

Anders and Vivian ascended up top where they found Hawke leaning over the rail in anticipation, Hawke looked back hearing the sounds of footsteps on the hardwood deck coming up behind her. When she saw it was the warden queen and Anders she whisked her head back towards the land they were approaching and pointed "Look! There it is! Nevarra!" Anders and Vivian stood next to her on either side "It's not Tevinter, but we're a step closer now" Anders said smiling, Hawke laughed "More than just a step closer, my love. More like a whole bunch of steps." she winked at him.

It wasn't long until the ship landed at the port in Cumberland, the center of trade in Nevarra and hold's the seat of the Grand Enchanter Fiona and where the College of Magi often convene. The trio stepped off the ship with what little things they brought with them, Hawke scanned the place taking in the sights and smells and with a breath she said "Maker, this place is huge! It'll take us weeks before we get to Tevinter." Anders pulled out a map, "We'll need to take our horses North on The Imperial Highway, we can stop and rest in Nevarra City, the capital." he said as he traced the route with his finger. The warden queen looked over at them "Then we had better get started, I'll talk to Antonio, and get our steeds from the hold." and with that she walked over to the captain leaving Anders and Hawke standing there waiting. As Vivian conversed with Antonio, Hawke spotted some merchant stalls and grabbed Anders by his arm and took off towards them. There were merchants selling fish, salmon, shrimp, clams, oysters, and craw fish and all sorts of food freshly caught from the Waking Sea. "I've always had a weakness for seafood." Hawke exclaimed, pulling out her coin purse to purchase some shrimp, and craw fish. "Do you want anything?" she asked Anders, he shook his head "Nah, haven't you had enough seafood from the trip over here?" she shrugged, ignoring his question as she exchanged coin with the merchant and he handed her a bag filled with shrimp and a bag filled with craw fish.

Vivian approached guiding the horses by their reins. "Got everything for the road?" she asked Hawke. "Ready as we'll ever be." Anders replied. They loaded their inventory onto the back of the horses and left for their journey, Hawke and Anders riding the chestnut mare and Vivian on her noble steed, they departed for the capital with Vivian leading them. As they rode through the city they admired it's immense beauty,from it's towering statues of heros past, long gone but not forgotten, to the grand College of Magi standing there in all it's golden glory. While traveling through Cumberland they heard talk of the effects of the rebellion in Kirkwall. The Divine Justinia V was attacked by a blood mage at a ball in Orlais, some even said she was killed, sparking a civil war, rumors of more mages defying the templars, the Seekers on the move.. After a while Vivian glanced back at Anders "It sounds like your rebellion has had rippling effects." he chose to remain silent as they pressed on.

It took them hours to get out of the city and its winding streets and into the country side taking The Imperial Highway North. The sun would be setting soon and with all the talk about trouble brewing Vivian was wary of continuing through the night. "We need to stop soon, water the horses, and rest for the night." Vivian announced. "We can take turns standing watch."

Hawke spoke up to protest " We should reach Nevarra City before morning if we keep going."

"We don't need to over work the horses, and we're not going to be in Tevinter by the morrow, or the day after that most like. Might as well go at a comfortable pace." Vivian answered back.

Hawke snorted "I'm surprised royalty is willing to spend the night out under the stars."

The warden queen shot her a look"Im no Orlesian wallflower, during the blight we spent most nights sleeping outside in tents. I may have been born into nobility and married into the royal family but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty. I thought you would've learned that about me by now."

without arguing any further Hawke nodded "Very admirable, Your Grace."

They found a place a small ways off the main road and tied their horses up and made camp under a cluster of tree's to help shield them from the chilly winds at night or the elements if it decided to rain. Hawke and Vivian set up their bedrolls and tended the horses while Anders gathered some kindling for a fire. Anders held out his hand as if he was holding something in his palm, pulling his power from the fade flames appeared in the form of a ball inside his hand, the flames licking at his finger tips. Anders specialized in healing magic but he was also a former circle mage and knew the basics as well. He turned his hand toward the kindling and guided the flames onto the wood pile. Hawke pulled out the shrimp and craw fish she purchased at the Cumberland port and heated them over the fire and shared them with the rest of the group, after they were finished with their small meal Vivian stood and said "I'll take the first watch while you two get some rest, we'll leave at first light."

Anders and Hawke retired together cuddling close underneath the furs. Vivian glanced back at them as they drifted off to sleep and smiled a sad smile to herself. _'Well he got that pretty girl he always wanted.'_ she let a small giggle escape her lips _'at least he can find some happiness among all this turmoil.'_ seeing them together just made her miss Alistair all the more, absence makes the heart grow fonder and he'd been back for barely a day before she had to leave with Anders. Such is the life of monarchy, your own personal desires must be set aside for the good of the kingdom which turned her thoughts down a different path, royalty marries to strengthen power, create alliances between houses, and countries and her and Alistair are both native to Ferelden, she couldn't help but think that the kingdom would be better off if Alistair married some Orlesian Lady, the Empress even, that is if she hasn't married already herself. When tears started welling up in her eyes from just the thought of him marrying someone else, she shook the thoughts from her mind _'look at you crying like a little girl, foolish, that will never happen.'_ she then realized how so very right Wynne was all those years ago..._'love is selfish.'_

She couldn't tell how long she'd been lost in her thoughts. Longer than she thought for when she looked up at the night sky the moon was high in the stars shining right down on them. _'A full moon tonight.'_ the thought made her nervous remembering the werewolves in the Brecilian Forest back in Ferelden during the fifth blight. Just then Vivian thought she heard something, something rustling in the bushes not far from where she was standing. Her sword hand slowly finding the hilt of her weapon "Who's there?" she demanded, with no response she spoke again "Whoever's there show yourself or I'll run you through." for a moment she half expected some bird or rabbit to come flying out of the bushes fleeing from the presence of humans. But instead light appeared from behind the trees, it started out faint and small but as it approached the warden queen the light grew and brightened. When the light was just a few feet away from her the light was so bright she had to shield her eyes from it, and it stood about as tall as she. The light dimmed and she heard a voice, divine and pure. " Do not be frightened, I come to warn you warden." Vivian was dumbfounded and at a loss for words, for a moment all she could do was stare at something that seemed impossible but yet was standing right before her, and speaking to her. "Wha-what do you mean, warn me?" she asked the anomaly that stood before her.

"You and your friends travel far and wide to seek aid from those who have been freed from the shackles of the circle long ago. I have watched you warden, during your travels during the blight, your reign over your country. And now I come to you, to warn you of grave things ahead."

Vivian shook her head "What grave things? I don't understand." she asked still unsure of what she was witnessing.

"I speak of deceit, betrayal, and death. Keep your allies close warden. The place you travel to carries a dark past and if you fail the series of events that will follow will tear this world asunder. This world you fought so hard to protect from the blight, and now as we speak there are those who plot it's destruction."

the voice told her, sounding desperate. "The Maker turned his gaze away from his children, and I can only do so little, that is why I came to you. Stay vigilant, do not let your guard down. Where you seek allies, you will find enemies."

Vivian listened carefully "Are you saying Danarius is going to betray us?" she asked.

"I can not tell you that, all I can do is warn you, and prepare you for it."

Vivian was confused "But how will I know? How will I stop it?"

"Stay vigilant warden." was all the voice said and the light started to disappear.

"Wait!" Vivian cried out, the light stopped "Wha-who are you? Where did you come from?" she asked. the light pulsed brighter for a few moments and the pure divine voice said "My name is Andraste, Bride of the Maker." and the light was gone.

All Vivian could do was stand there stupified and frozen. She collected herself and brushed off the shock of what she just saw and heard. Walked over to where Hawke and Anders was sleeping and nudged Anders on the shoulder. "Hey." she whispered to him, trying to wake him. Though realizing a whisper and a shake isn't going to be enough to wake him. She shook him a little harder and raised her voice an octave "Hey, wake up." she said again. This time Anders stirred and groaned "Ugghh not now Ser Pounce A Lot!" Vivian jerked her head back confused and said out loud "What? Since when did Ser Pounce A Lot speak to you? Get up Anders!" now realizing he wasn't dreaming Anders shot his eyes open "What? Oh, sorry Commander." he rolled over to face her more and rubbed his eyes and blankly stared up at her and in a sleepy mono-tone voice said "Yes?" Vivian was starting to loose her patience "Maker's breath Anders, is your head always full of air when you wake up, it's your turn to take watch." he yawned "That time already? Well alright, your the Commander." and he got up and sat by the fire to start his watch as Vivian finally laid down for some rest long past due. Though she found sleep was hard to come by this night. _'where you seek allies, you will find enemies.'_ rang in her head for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The door flung open to a dark and dusty room, two men in black armor bearing a bursting sun symbol on the chest plate were dragging a dwarf with strawberry blonde hair wearing a brown leather coat. The two men roughly flung the man into a chair. The dwarf shook his head and rubbed his nose "I've had gentler invitations." A woman with short black hair wearing the same armor as the men came out of the shadows "I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry." the dwarf looked at the men that dragged him in and chuckled and said "And ugghh...Just what are you seeking?" Cassandra quickly replied back "The Champion." He pretended to not know what she was talking about and casually asked "Hmm? Which one?" Cassandra's anger flared and she rushed towards the dwarf throwing a large book in his face and held her blade to his throat "You know exactly why I'm here!" she yelled. "Time to start talking dwarf, they tell me your good at it." and slammed her blade into the book. He looked down and studied it "What do you want to know?" Cassandra paced the room "Everything, start at the beginning."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case some of you were wondering, no, Andraste speaking to Vivian was not the bombshell I was talking about in the prev chapter. That is still yet to come, along with everything else Andraste was trying to warn Vivian about. Thanks for reading and please review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the group was up bright and early, they broke their fast on some fruit and charred rabbit haunches. Noticing the weariness on the warden queen's face, Hawke asked "You alright, Majesty? You look as if you didn't get much sleep...Grey Warden dreams? I know they sometimes keep Anders up at night." Vivian paused thinking of what to say. "They're not dreams, they're nightmares. But no, I just have a lot on my mind. I appreciate your concern." and gave Hawke a reassuring smile. After finishing breakfast they gathered their bedding, stomped out their camp fire, and gathered up their things. Anders held the reins on the mare as Hawke climbed up behind him. Vivian mounted her steed and they were on the road again.

They rode side by side together going at a slow comfortable pace for the horses. Vivian considered heavily if she should tell Anders and Hawke about what she experienced last night. Anders should have enough knowledge about the fade and spirits, being that he's a mage and supposedly possessed by a spirit himself. But what would they say? She remembered how people treated Leliana when she told them the Maker had spoken to her, but Anders is a friend, maybe he would be more open-minded about it. She was still half convinced that she had dreamt it all. _'Where you seek allies, you will find enemies?'_ she thought curiously, perhaps she did doze off. Or perhaps not. Either way she would keep her guard up.

"You know." Anders blurt out breaking the silence "The mages here in Nevarra are about as powerful as the magisters...in politics anyhow. Perhaps we could speak to some mages while travelling through here, get them to join our cause."

"Tevinter is our destination and getting people to join our cause is not simple, you know that." Vivian replied.

Anders had a smirk on his face "I don't know, you seem to have a knack for raising armies, if I remember correctly."

Vivian's eyes widened surprised he would even compare his war with the templars to the blight. "That was almost ten years ago and a blight threatened us all, not to mention Ferelden was at civil war. Uniting the nation and stopping the blight was not easy or simple."

Anders smiled "Exactly, you have a special talent for bringing people together."

Vivian sighed "Let's see how things work out in Tevinter before we consider expanding our options." Anders nodded in agreement.

They continued in silence. It was about mid-day when they found the road to be blocked by a group of men wearing heavy armor. Silverite armor with a flaming sword on the chest plate _'Templars!'_ Anders thought bitterly, his eyes flashing with the bright blue glow of Justice surfacing from within. With her keen eyes Hawke surveyed the area. She spotted rogues hiding behind the bushes, archers perched in the trees. Her fingers twitched, itching for a fight. An ambush hung in the air "Not now Anders, please! We're heavily outnumbered!" Hawke begged under her breath, feeling his body tense she sensed his rage rising. Holding him tight from behind she whispered in his ear "Listen to my voice Anders, do not let Justice out, not yet! Stay in control."

A man wearing a full helm stepped forward, his silverite armor glistened in the sun. "Greetings, strangers." the man said. "Good afternoon ser, what seems to be the trouble?" Vivian asked trying to be diplomatic.

The man paced in front of them studying the group as if he was searching for something...or someone. "We're hunting an apostate wanted for the murder of Grand Cleric Elthina and countless innocents." he said to Vivian though his glare was dead on Anders.

_'Damn! His staff! We should've hid our weapons, or his at least.'_ Vivian thought to herself.

"The mage we're looking for goes by Anders, last seen traveling with a woman."

"I am Vivian Theirin-Cousland, Queen of Ferelden and this man is under my protection." She declared, hoping her authority and status would be enough to let them pass without bloodshed.

"Oh, is that so? Well I don't see any royal guard with you and even if you did it wouldn't matter, the chantry supersedes the crown in this matter." the templar replied. The horses snorted and stirred nervously, sensing the approaching battle. Vivian almost laughed, she was having deja'vu _'Of all the mages I've traveled and worked with over the years why is it always Anders the templars are so set on getting?'_

"I won't let you take him!" Hawke yelled angrily. They turned at the sound of her voice, she was still mounted and had her bow notched and ready aiming right at the templar with the full helm. Anders was already on the ground, glowing and pulsing with hate and magic. The templars quickly reacted raising their shields and pointing their swords toward Anders, the templars swords glowed with their own unique anti-magic abilities.

"Stand down mage, or be cut down." The templar growled.

"That's him!" another templar said. "That's the mage we're looking for, the abomination."

"NNOOO!" Hawke shouted and before anybody could react an arrow sprouted from the templars neck, a weakness in the armor only someone trained as an assassin could spot. The templar reached up grasping at the arrow, blood gushed from between his fingers as he stumbled to the ground gurgling and choking to death on his own blood. After the templar fell more templars came rushing out of the bushes, arrows rained down on them from the trees. Vivian spurred her horse to race forward trying to get out of range of the arrows and running over any who stood in her way. Hawke jumped off her horse and slapped the mare on the ass sending it racing off, but before the horse could get anywhere an arrow struck it in the leg sending the mare tumbling over with a blood curdling scream, breaking it's neck in the process. Hawke threw a smoke bomb down for a quick and easy escape, leaving the templars coughing, dazed and confused. Anders was levitating curled up in a ball as magic swirled around him growing in power and enormity. Cloaked in the shadows Hawke suddenly realized the catastrophe that was about to unfold. Anders growing in fury and vengeance, Vivian racing back towards them with her sword raised and screaming. "Anders wait!" she called out.

Just then everything got quiet, no one moved or made a sound and for a heartbeat the world stood still. The calm before the storm. Anders suddenly arched his back violently and a shock wave of magic burst out in all directions with a deafening blast, breaking the stillness and silence. Blowing everyone and everything back with a force. The warden queen was thrown from her horse, Hawke flew back and slammed against a tree. The templars laid on the ground twisted and broken, they were closest to Anders when the blast happened not realizing what they were in for. The force of the blast obliterated their bodies. Anders collapsed on the ground breathing heavily with his face buried in his hands. After a few moments realizing there was no movement he looked up. Seeing the carnage before him, his shoulders sunk in grief, his face frozen with horror "No! Maker no, not again!" he cried, as he stood up to search the area for Hawke and Vivian.

Pain coursed through Vivian's body, she felt like every bone in her body had been broken. She tried sitting up on her elbows but the effort caused her to scream out and fall back down face first in the dirt. She felt an enormous pressure on her legs, the fact that she could still feel her legs at all was a good sign at least. Glancing back behind her she saw her horse laid across her legs trapping her. His neck was twisted and blood poured out of his ears and nose. "No." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Not because of the pain, but for her horse, he was a wedding gift from Alistair, she called him StormChaser. Her hands folded in front of her on the ground she laid her head down on the back of her hands and sobbed. She felt defeated, helpless, and weak. She mouthed a silent prayer to the Maker asking for one last surge of strength to get her up on her feet.

"Hawke!" Anders cried out "Commander!" he limped around the battle field using his staff as support as if he was wounded. Not wounded per say but every time Justice takes over and loses it, it leaves Anders feeling drained and exhausted. He stopped and rested on a large rock, slouched over and rested his head in his lap, dropping his staff he hugged his knee's._ 'I don't need to be around people'_ he told himself _'Everyone I've ever known or loved has been ripped away from me because of my magic, the Grey Wardens...Justice.'_ something inside Anders told him to look up, he couldn't say what it was, Justice, the Maker, or just a gut feeling. As he lifted his head he spotted Hawke laying limp on the ground beside a large tree a few yards away from him. He rushed to her side kneeling down beside her "No, no, no, please don't be dead!" he placed his hand on her neck to feel for a pulse. He felt life still lingering inside her. He placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach and called forth healing wisps from the fade, feeling the mana form and shape to his will. Magic circled around Hawke's body as if it was cradling her. Color came back to her cheeks and her eyes opened. Anders let out a noise that sounded like laughter and crying at the same time and he pulled her to him "Oh thank the Maker your ok! I could never have lived with myself if I lost you." he stroked the back of her head gently. Hawke brought an arm up hugging him "It's alright love sshhhh. Your not getting rid of me that easily." They sat there beneath the tree, with the destruction surrounding them and held each other.


	6. Chapter 6

With one last great effort Vivian reached down inside herself gathering whatever strength she had left and tried to pull herself up again. But it was futile, failing again to free herself from beneath her horse she screamed in frustration "Anders!, Hawke!" she cried out "Where are you?!" she couldn't tell how far away she was from the blast sight, she was facing the opposite direction face down in the dirt, trapped under StormChaser, and she couldn't pivot around enough to get a good look at her surroundings. Her heavy armor was probably the only thing that kept any of her bones or limbs from breaking, though she wasn't so sure about her legs. She had to get up and quickly. She had to find her friends, if they were even still alive. Vivian wasn't even sure what happened. All she remembered was racing back towards the battle while all the templars had their attention on Anders, but he was floating while the light inside him grew and intensified. And the blast, where did it come from? Was it Anders? She had never seen anything like it before, from what she could recall neither Anders or Justice had ever done anything like that. But if she had learned anything about their world it was anything could be possible.

Hawke and Anders remained by the large tree off the road regaining their strength. Anders stared at Hawke with sadness in his eyes.

"I could've killed you." he said. The feeling he had knowing he nearly killed the love of his life ate at his core like a parasite, he felt sick.

"But you didn't, I'm still here thanks to you." she told him. He looked away from her.

"It's my fault you got hurt to begin with. You deserve someone who won't put you in danger."

Hawke reached out and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "I am not leaving you. Ever. Do you hear me? We live or die together!"

He took her face into his hands "Your love and devotion knows no bounds." She suddenly pulled away from him and looked back as if she heard something.

"Where's the queen?" she asked him.

Anders brow raised in shock "Maker's breath! I forgot all about her."

Hawke looked back at him where he was still sitting on the ground. "Come on, help me find her. She can't be far."

She helped him up on his feet they grabbed their weapons and looked for any sign of the warden queen. Anders spotted their chestnut mare laying on the ground with it legs bent in an unnatural way and it's head was twisted completely backwards.

"There goes our mount." he said disappointed.

"There!" Hawke cried, pointing away from the battle field off in the distance. "Vivian's horse."

Anders and Hawke ran over to where the horse was laying, as they approached they saw Vivian trapped underneath. Hearing the sounds of people approaching Vivian lifted her head.

"She's still alive! Hang on Commander!" Anders shouted.

Vivian had no strength left in her and from the prolonged pressure of being trapped under StormChaser in her armor she didn't even have the strength to speak but she was responsive, though on the verge of passing out. Hawke and Anders worked together to push the dead horse off of their queen. Vivian rolled over on her back and let out a breath of relief. Once again Anders drew his power from the fade shifting the energy around them and restored Vivian's crushed legs and mended her cuts and bruises. Hawke helped her stand up. Feeling vitality return to her body Vivian felt renewed and stronger.

"Yall made it!" she exclaimed. "What in Andraste's name was that?" she demanded looking at Anders.

He frowned looking down at the ground. "Justice's wrath."

"Is he always this...unpredictable?"

"Only in dire situations. Especially around templars"

Vivian stared at him for a moment and scoffed "Well...that's reassuring."

The three of them stood there in silence for a few minutes and then Hawke spoke up.

"We need to get out of here before more people come along, it won't look good if we're found in the middle of all this." Vivian nodded seeing the sense in her statement.

"Right, looks like we'll be continuing on foot then."

And with that they continued North on The Imperial Highway toward the capital of Nevarra. After a few hours they came upon a huge cluster of palaces. The buildings were enormous and elaborate, with great tall marble and ebony columns at the entrances with ivy delicately hand carved along the sides. Cathedrals, ball rooms, bath houses, gardens and vast empty halls with gigantic domes with stained glass. The cluster of these pristine palaces were the very example of a prosperous civilization in it's prime. Though there were no signs of people

"What...is this place?" Hawke asked as she stared up at the breath taking architecture in awe.

"The Grand Necropolis." Vivian answered. "The Nevarrans go to great lengths and spend many years constructing these elaborate crypts for their dead."

Hawke looked over at Vivian confused "They don't burn their dead? What do they do with all the corpses?"

Vivian gave Hawke a blank stare "Mummification and they place them in tombs. Which is what we're looking at."

Without saying anything else they passed the necropolis eager to be away from the eeri silence that loomed over the crypts where the dead slumbered. They had traveled for a few miles and night had fallen. Vivian was about to suggest they stop and make camp when they saw towers in the distance on the outer walls of Nevarra City glowing faintly by the lanterns and oil lamps that lit up the city. "That has to be it." Anders announced. "Come on, a little further and we can have a hot meal and sleep in feather beds!" Hawke exclaimed excitedly and they quickened their pace. They found their way into the city, the place was alive with entertainers, dancers, music and exotic smells. Whores leaned from the brothel's balconys flashing their parts, teasing on lookers to come have a taste of what they had. Around every corner on every street there was some spectacle to behold from towering stone arches that stretched across over their heads to the finely crafted statues along the streets. They found an inn called 'The Coiled Dragon' and it fashioned a sign above the door with a black dragon with huge twisted horns on it's head, coiled up like a snake, devouring it's tail. They went inside. The inn was huge on the inside with long tables packed full of people and two fire pits on either side of the room. The innkeep approached them she was old and fat, almost all her hair was gone and she had a huge wart on her neck that sprouted a single hair and had maybe three or four teeth left

"Please, come in. Sit, sit, one of my girls will be with you shortly." she insisted.

They found a spot amongst all the people and tables and sat at the far end of the room near one of the fire pits. Almost immediately after they sat down a young homely elven girl came up to them.

"What will it be tonight?" she asked Vivian.

"A bowl of venison roast and a flagon of your finest wine for my friends and I. And we'll need two rooms for the night, the best you have." she replied, and tossed the elven girl a heavy pouch of coin.

Since Vivian obviously possessed the most coin no one objected to her choices, in fact they were glad for them. The elven girl nodded and said "Yes..." and hesitated not knowing what to properly address a guest that asked for such accommodations "Your Grace, will suffice." Vivian answered kindly for her. "Yes, Your Grace." the girl replied and hurried away to do as she was told.

Hawke looked around the room taking in the energy of the place. "Lively city, lots of wonders and beautiful things."

"Yes, but remember we're not here for sight-seeing. We'll have a nice meal, get good and drunk, spend the night and be on our way again come the morn." Vivian said.

Hawke rolled her eyes "Ahh, your no fun. Too business-like." she said chuckling.

Vivian looked sad after she said that, seeing the expression on the queen's face Hawke quickly came back with "I'm sorry Your Majesty, it was just a jape. I meant nothing by it." Vivian smiled at her.

"It's not that." she said "I wasn't always like this. When I was just a Cousland living in Highever, I was all about me, what I wanted to do. My mother wanted to marry me off, my father wanted to protect me from the world, and I just wanted to be a warrior fighting along side my brother Fergus. But that was before the blight, before I was recruited into the Grey Wardens, and then I became Queen of Ferelden. I had to learn to put the good of the people ahead of my own wishes." She laughed at herself "I guess I've fallen too far into that way of thinking."

There was a moment of silence when Anders broke in "That's kind of what happened with me and Justice...except I don't rule a kingdom."

"Those are honorable traits to have, you're both admirable people who are hard to break." Hawke added.

Vivian reached across the table touching Hawke's arm. "Your strong too. You escaped Lothering and overcame great obstacles to get where you are. A woman who came from a family who lived and worked on farms, and made a name for yourself, a title. There aren't many who can say the same."

Hawke smiled humbled by the queen's compliment "You are too kind, I am honored that you feel as such."

Anders chipped in "She's right."

Hawke shifted in her chair and added "Yes well, if we're all done with the mooshy awkward bonding moment. Who's got any good war stories?" trying to change the mood of the conversation. But before anyone could say anything the elf girl returned with their food and wine.

"Ah, just in time." Anders said relieved.

Quite some time had passed at the table, their roast was long gone and there was maybe a swig or two left in the flagon. Anders chose not to take part in drinking, alcohol and Justice do not mix and when they did it was not pretty to say the least.

"She was flying?..._flying_!?" Vivian asked not completely believing everything she was being told.

"Like a bat out of hell." Anders said.

Hawke couldn't breath from laughing so hard and was slapping the side of her leg repeatedly. "She was...calling down...the wrath of...of the Maker." she managed to say between laughs while wiping a tear from the corner of her eye from the overdose of amusement mixed with strong wine. She then let out a slow long breath in a attempt to regain control of herself.

"And then she to turned to stone, screaming." Anders calmly finished with a cold smile creeping across his face.

Vivian sat back absolutely stunned but at the same time amazed by their story. "How?" she finally asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"Her own weapon turned against her. She wielded a sword forged with corrupted lyrium from an idol we found in the Deep Roads...I don't know...It just combusted and she fell to her knees screaming like she was on fire while the lyrium spilled over her. And then she just froze, rock solid...Literally." Hawke answered in a more self-controlled manner.

"What did they to it-er-her?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, me and Anders left the city that night never looking back. We laid low in Ostwick for a few weeks before Anders sent his message to you and we caught a ship to Highever."

Vivian just shook her head in awe, amazed that they were able to overcome such evil. And after a moment asked again "Wait...You found the idol in the Deep Roads, how did Meredith end up with it?"

Anders stood from the table. "That, Commander. Is for another time, I think we should call it a night it's getting late."

Vivian shot up from her chair "Of course, we've wasted enough time." but as soon as she stood she realized just how much she drank, pushing her chair into a one of serving girls making the girl spill her tray and tripped over her own foot causing her to fall which made Hawke burst out with a roar of laughter. Her head would've crashed into the side of the table if it wasn't for Anders quick reflexes catching her by the arm.

"And had enough wine." he said laughing.

Vivian felt mortified by her clumsiness. A queen making a fool of her self from too much wine.

_'I must look a hot mess'_ she thought to herself.

Anders called the elf girl over to their table so she could show them to their rooms. Once they made sure Vivian made it to her bed ok, Hawke and Anders retreated to their room. Hawke holding on to Anders for support but still managing to find ways to trip and stumble. She would of fallen half a dozen times if it wasn't for Anders there to catch her every time. After the last time he caught her she looked up at him with a big stupid grin and mockingly said

"You put me in so much danger." and started laughing loud and obnoxious again.

Anders was hardly amused but couldn't hold back a small grin "Not funny." he said lightly.

Once they got to their room Hawke was being over affectionate towards Anders. Completely throwing herself at him, showering him with kisses and constantly telling him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. Though Anders knew she meant every word and was genuine in her love, he also knew this behavior was coming from the wine and was turned off by her drunkeness. She had never been so forceful in making love before. He gave in for her sake just holding her and giving her a long wet kiss before gently pushing her back. Hawke picked up on the subtle hint and looked confused.

"What is it?" she whispered leaning in to kiss him again.

He stopped her and stroked her cheek softly with his finger "I love you, and I know you love me. But not like this." he explained in a warm tone. "Sleep it off first, love." he said, still keeping the warmth in his voice.

His rejection sobered her up rather quickly. She looked sad and without saying anything else she freed herself from his arms turned her back to him and she undressed climbing into bed to go to sleep not so much as looking over at him. Anders regretted his words seeing her reaction but he knew it was for the best, and that she would understand once the wine wore off. He followed her into bed cuddling up behind her and pulled her close to him with her back still facing him. "Your not supposed to go to bed angry." he whispered to her. A moment of silence. She sighed and lightly nudged him with her elbow.

"I still love you." she said in a low voice. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek "See that wasn't so hard was it." and they drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped firmly around her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning and Anders was already awake. He laid in bed with Hawke watching her sleep. He liked to think she look peaceful but really she looked a little silly. Her mouth was slightly open and there was a small wet spot on her pillow where she drooled, and her hair looked like a rat's nest. He still smiled at her all the same, she was still beautiful in his eyes. He lightly brushed her hair out of her face, she stirred at his soft touch.

"Hey." she said in a hoarse voice.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She squinted and reached up and rubbed her head "Ow, my head!"

"I can fix that." he said in a loving tone and placed his hand on her head, a soft light glowed from his palm and illuminated the room. Hawke felt the pounding in her head fade away. "You had quite a bit to drink last night." he told her.

Hawke groaned, embarrassed she slid under the covers "Don't remind me."

He pulled the covers away from her "You don't need to hide from me, love."

She surrendered, reaching out and wrapping her arms around him. "Your so good to me." she kissed him softly on the neck. Her lips touching his flesh sent chills down his spine, after all these years with her she still had that effect on him. He pulled her closer to him with her head nestled under his chin.

"I don't want this to end." He said

"I thought we been through this. We're in this together, until the bloody end."

"I know that, love. I mean this, right here with you in my arms. I wish we could spend all our mornings like this, staying in bed until noon."

"We will Anders, as soon as this Holy quest of ours is finally over."

There was a sudden knock at the door interrupting their moment. "Give us a moment." Hawke called to the door as her and Anders climbed out of bed.

"Meet be downstairs in fifteen minutes for breakfast." Vivian's voice came through the door muffled but commanding.

"Hmph, our wake-up call." Hawke said keeping her voice down.

"I think fifteen minutes is plenty of time." Anders replied with a mischievious smile on his face.

Hawke raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

He took her by the hips and pulled her in for a kiss. "I think I owe you for last night." he said under his breath as he pulled away. Nothing else was said, he laid her back on the bed. He thought he'd try something new and held out his hand. He let the smallest current of electricity pass through his fingers. Not enough to hurt her, but definitely enough to enhance the experience. He ran his hand up her body, feeling her curves. Her body twitched and tingled from his magical embrace, giving her goosebumps and making the hairs on her arm stand up. She let out a shaky gasp running her fingers through his loose hair as he suddenly thrust up in her. It was over in a matter of minutes.

"You've never done that before!" Hawke exclaimed in a amused tone. He smiled bashfully.

"Did you like it?"

She giggled at him. "Wasn't it obvious?"

He smiled, the redness in his cheeks fading "Good, I wasn't sure you would when I thought of it."

"You should do that more often."

"I'll keep that in mind, love."

She got up and tossed him his clothes as she gathered hers "We better get down there, don't want to keep her royal majesty waiting."

They got dressed and gathered their things and went downstairs to find Vivian. They had eggs and toast with gravy to break their fast. They were halfway done eating when a couple of men came through the door. Their armor was black and had a sunburst symbol on the chest plate. Hawke was the only one to notice.

"Don't look now, but I think trouble just walked through the door."

Anders and Vivian turned their heads.

"I said 'don't look now'" Hawke said with annoyance in her voice.

Anders had panic written all over his face. After what happened with Justice the day before he did not want a repeat, and in the middle of a city in a tavern was the last place he wanted Justice to show himself. There were too many lives at stake, too many people who have nothing to do with this Holy war.

"We have to get out of here!" he said under his breath with desperation.

One of the Seekers was speaking to the innkeep.

"Go!" Vivian hissed at Anders.

"What?!"

"If we all get up at once it'll draw their attention. Get up and calmly walk to the back exit."

Hawke quickly caught on to what Vivian was trying to do and was on board. "Do as she says, love. If they pursue you we got your back, if not we'll meet you outside." Without saying anything else he nodded and stood up and slowly walked to the back exit. Hawke and Vivian watched the Seekers from the corner of their eye, staring would also draw their attention and this had to be done as subtle as possible. 'Go, keep going...That's it, almost there' Hawke repeated to herself over and over. The Seekers had not noticed him yet, that or they were too occupied questioning the innkeep. Once Anders was out of sight Vivian and Hawke looked at each other gave a slight nod and stood up to walk out the door. Vivian was about to reach out for the door handle when she felt a hand grab her by the arm, just enough to stop her it was not aggressive. She turned her head, it was one of the Seekers.

"Excuse me, My Ladies. We're looking for a dangerous apostate, have you seen or met any suspicious mages. The one we're looking for has yellow hair, goes by Anders."

She paused as if to think for a moment "I'm sorry Seeker, I don't believe I have."

The Seeker studied her face looking for any signs of deceit, she kept a straight face. Hawke's heart pounded a little faster making her fingers twitch again. She had lost her father, her mother, Carver. And Bethany to the Grey Wardens, she was not going to lose Anders to the Templars, Seekers or anyone. She would fight for him to her last breath.

"Very well, be careful out there. The apostate we're hunting is a dangerous murderer and could be anywhere in Thedas." He warned.

Vivian nodded her head. "I pray to the Maker you find the monster." and walked out with Hawke.

Once the door had shut behind them they made their way around to the back of the inn. "Anders!?" Hawke whispered loudly. He came out from behind some barrels and crates.

"That was almost too easy." He exclaimed, surprised Vivian's plan worked. "Thank you Commander, I knew I could count on you. I just didn't think it would be against Templars again...or Seekers."

"It'll be harder for us to travel from now on, we need to stay off the main roads as much as possible and avoid any major cities until we get there." Vivian told them.

"We can get through the city virtually unseen if we go by the back alleys." Hawke suggested.

And with that they departed immediately. It was slow and cautious work but they eventually made it out of the city, of course not without a few close calls with the Seekers and Templars that suddenly seemed to litter Nevarra. Once out of the city they had to cross The Silent Plains. It was hot, dry, and dusty, and well into the day, past noon.

"If we can make it to Solas, we'll be there. No more running, no more travelling. At least for a little while." Anders said.

"Which would literally be on the opposite side of where we are right now." Hawke replied.

"With any luck we won't run into anymore Templars or Seekers." Vivian added.

But it was no use, they heard the sound of hooves on the ground coming up behind them in the distance. No black armor, no flaming sword symbols. They bore the sigil of Starkhaven. "Who in Andraste's name are they?" Vivian asked sounding tired and annoyed of getting stopped so much.

"Sebastian Vael's army. He swore he'd hunt us down and kill Anders!" Hawke shot back, shocked that they actually caught up to them. There were about a dozen riders.

Vivian threw her head back "Maker's breath Anders, do you make enemies every where you go?" and they readied themselves for a fight.

Hawke threw a tar bomb a few yards ahead of them, between them and the Starkhaven knights. "On my mark Anders, you know what to do."

_'Three'_

_'Two'_

_'One'_

Hawke signaled Anders with a gesture of her hand and he conjured a fireball at his will, holding it in his hands and hurled it in the exact spot she threw the tar. Creating a wall of fire between them and the approaching attackers, the fire burned bright and intensely hot from the oil that gave it that extra kick. Hawke started loosing arrows as fast as she could, aiming at the horses to trip them up and throw the riders off. Vivian stood between Anders and Hawke a few feet ahead as their last line of defense with her sword and shield ready.

Horses screamed as Hawke's arrows pierced through their chests and hit them in their legs falling over only to roll into the wall of fire. The Starkhaven knights writhed and screamed in agony as the flames clung to their bodies. The smell of flesh melting off their bones filled the air. The riders behind them learned from what they just witnessed and split into two different direction riding around the fire, avoiding the intense flames, flanking Vivian and her companions on both sides. Three riders on the left, three riders on the right. Hawke threw another bomb at the soldiers on the left but this time it was a miasmic flask, stunning the riders and their horses while Anders threw another fireball at them.

Vivian slashed at the legs of one of the horses that was coming up on her from the right causing it to trip and fall throwing the rider off. As he fell to the ground she rushed towards him plunging her sword into his neck. Blood shot out with force, staining her armor and left her steel bloodied, she struck an artery. Anders let out a blast of cold frost and froze the other horse and rider, Hawke loosed an arrow causing them to shatter into tiny bloody shards. The last rider, seeing there was no hope, turned his horse around and retreated. Hawke laughed a bloodthirsty laugh and said "Oh no you don't, not on my watch." she pulled out another arrow and knocked it into her bow, pulled back the bowstring and held it. "Fly straight and true." she whispered to the arrow and released the bowstring. They stood and watched the arrow fly towards the fleeing knight unawares. It struck him in the back of the head. "Gotcha!" Hawke said. His body went limp and the horse continued running, after a few more feet the rider plopped to the ground with a distinctive thud.

Anders was looting the bodies for coin and supplies, taking the helm off each warrior. Hawke approached him from behind while he checked the pockets of the last one, she scoffed. "Hmph, didn't even have the balls to show up himself."

Vivian turned and faced Anders and Hawke "And who is Sebastian Vael?...Vael, as in the Vael's who rule Starkhaven?"

Anders and Hawke exchanged glances.

Vivian let out an annoyed sigh "What did you do to earn the wrath of Starkhaven?"

"Sebastian Vael seeks justice for Grand Cleric Elthina. Said he'd raze Kirkwall and wouldn't stop until Anders is dead. He was also one of my former companions back in Kirkwall...up until what Anders did." Hawke replied.

Vivian shook her head "You have a strange way of making friends Hawke, I'll grant you that."

"So..." Vivian continued. "We have Templars and Seekers scouring all of Thedas searching for Anders for blowing up the chantry and Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven won't rest until your dead for the murder of the Grand Cleric." she stopped and paused, no one spoke. Vivian spoke again "It seems like the whole world wants you dead. Is it really worth all this, Anders?"

"If it means freedom for the mages, then yes!" he quickly replied, confident in his response.

"It's going to take more than the magisters to help you in this war you've started." she stated. "If we're going to Tevinter for these would-be allies...Anders..." she hesitated. "There's something I have to say."

"Is this where you betray us, your Grace?" Hawke asked.

Vivian shot her an angry glare that said 'watch your tone, I am your queen and will not be mocked.'

"What's wrong, Commander?" Anders asked.

Vivian couldn't believe she was about to tell them, she wanted to but the words caught in her throat. She turned her back to them and shook her head "I...I can't."

"What is it? Please, tell us." Anders insisted trying to pry it out of her.

She whisked around facing them again "The first night we were in Nevarra at camp, after you two fell asleep. Something...Someone spoke to me."

"What do you mean, 'someone' who was it?" Hawke asked. Anders and Hawke were suddenly intrigued.

"She said her name was Andraste and she came to warn me. She said where we seek allies we will find enemies."

"Andraste?!" Anders said confused.

"I know how it sounds, ok. But when she spoke I could feel her words inside me, like, in my bones. I've never heard a voice so divine. I didn't say anything before because I half thought I dreamt it but now I can't help but feel we're walking into a trap." She hastily explained.

"Did she look as good as her statues?" Hawke joked.

"She didn't show herself as a human, just an impossible bright light. She said...She said there'd be deceit, betrayal and death. And if I fail the world will destroy itself."

"Great!" Hawke exclaimed. "So why doesn't she get the Maker involved? Can't they do something, I mean their Gods right?"

Vivian shook her head. "No. She said the Maker has left and He's not coming back, and she can only do so little. That is why she came to me. To warn me..er..us."

"She said _'if we fail'_, so whatever it is she was trying to warn us about then we need to stop it, right?" Anders asked a little unsure of himself.

They stood there a few moments staring at each other absorbing all the info that was flowing between them, from Anders templars, to Starkhaven, and now a warning from a prophetess. " I really don't know...I guess we'll find out when we get to Tevinter." Vivian said and they continued forward to Solas, leaving the burned corpses behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it seems like this story is being dragged out, but, you know what they say 'you can't rush a good story' or at least I would like to think my story is good. :P Starting next chapter they will finally be in Tevinter where things take a more interesting turn, more or less :/ Thank you for reading and please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Two more days had passed before they found their way into Solas. A little town in between The Silent Plains and The Tevinter Imperium. It took them awhile to find 'The Rising Sun' but there was no mistaking it once they did. The letters had all but faded away and the color in the sign was dull and starting to chip. With a large half sun over the door way. They went inside and seated themselves.

"What do we do from here Anders?" Vivian asked as they took their seats. The Rising Sun was much smaller compared to The Coiled Dragon, not near as crowded only two other tables were occupied.

"I'll leave a message."

Hawke let out a sigh scanning her eyes across the room "Is he even here?"

Anders looked at her with a sullen expression. "We've come this far, love. Just a little more patience."

"I'm not giving up that easy." She shot back, and gave him a small smile after realizing how harsh her tone was.

Anders walked to the bar and called the bartender over. A large hairy man approached him and Anders gestured for him to lean in closer. The hairy man inched closer and Anders muttered some words to him. The bartender nodded, understanding and disappeared. Anders returned to the table where Hawke and Vivian were sitting.

"And now we wait." He announced.

"Shall we get a flagon while we wait?" Hawke asked.

Anders gave her a questioning look and asked "You sure you want to do that again?"

She thought about it for a moment and sunk in her chair "Or not." She muttered.

A few moments later a small man walked out of a door on the other side of the tavern, opposite from where they were sitting. He had tattoos on his face signifying he's one of the Dalish, his hair was pitch black, so black it almost looked blue if the lighting was right. His face was young and he carried a staff and was wearing mage robes. Anders spotted him from the corner of his eye and turned his head. Seeing it was his friend he stood from his chair.

"Farin! It's been too long, how have you been?"

Farin did not seem to share in his enthusiasm. His face was serious and had the look of dread.

"Not here. Come, you and your friends follow me." He led them back through the door where he came from and down a twisty flight of stairs until they went through another door leading to a small room. There was a table cluttered with potion bottles and various plants and herbs. A make shift bed made from wood and straw, a stack of old books and tomes sat next to the bed. Farin found a few barrels and boxes for his guests to sit on.

"I'm sorry I don't have proper furniture, I normally don't have guests down here." He seated himself on the bed. "I know you've come seeking Danarius and the other magisters for your war with the templars, but I'm afraid you may not be granted the alliance your looking for." Farin began, "You see, the Imperium is already at war with the Qunari. The magisters are only interested in Seheron and they wouldn't dare leave their precious Imperium undefended for another war that doesn't even involve them."

"So we've come all this way for nothing?!" Hawke blurted out.

The elf gave her a cold glare. "It's no longer their fight." He calmly said.

"Surely they can spare some magisters, we'll even take their apprentices for our cause." Vivian suggested.

Farin slowly shook his head. "No." He paused. "There is something else you need to know." He said, his voice suddenly lower and had a hint of fear. "There is a disease that plagues Tevinter. It started a few months ago and seems to only effect mages. It causes them to lose their powers and they eventually suffer from madness."

Vivian gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. "Andraste's grace!"

"How is this possible?" Anders suddenly asked, disturbed by what he just heard.

"We don't know where it came from. Some of the magisters suspect a powerful demon, others believe it was created by a Qunari Saarebas as a weapon of war. It's spread through magical contact between two mages, one of course being already infected. Whether it's a spell cast in combat or a spell to heal wounds. It can take days before an infected mage starts to show symptoms."

Hawke was devastated. She suddenly feared for Anders, for Bethany, wherever she is Maker watch over her. And now this war of theirs may now be lost. She looked at Anders, sadness was in her eyes.

"You're at risk." She said in a whisper. "Your magic won't be of any use here." Her eyes wet with tears starting to surface. She held them back however, she would not fall apart.

"Surely there's something we can do, is there a cure?" Vivian asked.

Offended Farin said "This is Tevinter, don't you think we haven't tried everything possible to counter act this plague? This disease threatens everyone with magic, if we do not find a way to stop it, it will spread across Thedas wiping out mages everywhere, leaving in it's wake a bunch of lunatics needing to be put out of their misery."

Hawke stared at the ground her face stricken with hoplessness. "Magic really is a curse." She said in a barely audible whisper.

Anders looked at her shocked. "How can you say that?" His question brought her back to the conversation and realized she had spoken out loud what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Now isn't the time." Vivian interrupted. "We must decide our best course of action."

"However..." Farin said calmly. "I can still take you to Danarius if you wish it."

Anders and Hawke looked at Vivian and she nodded in approval.

"Yes." Anders said to Farin. "Take us to Danarius."

"Very well." Farin replied. "Allow me to gather some things and we'll be on our way. We travel to Minrathous."

They were a party of four now. Two mages, an archer, and a warrior queen. Traveling through a nation at war plagued by a mysterious disease prejudice to mages. Seeking unlikely allies. As they traveled farther into the Imperium they encountered countless refugee camps, patrols, and the road was busy with people fleeing the war. They had just passed Vol Dorma when an arrow flew past their heads, barely missing Anders that left a bloody gash in his arm. Hawke quickly reacted pushing Anders behind the nearest cover.

"Sniper!" She yelled.

Farin put up a magical barrier around him and the rest of the party that would deflect incoming projectiles for a short time. Hawke and Vivian unsheathed their weapons searching for the attacker. But there was no need. A man in white shining armor with brown hair that was slicked back and blue eyes the color of ice that pierced your soul came out of his hiding place, revealing himself.

"I told you I'd find you and kill your precious Anders." He said.

"Sebastian!" Hawke growled. "Leave!" She demanded. "For the sake of the friendship we once had, go back to Starkhaven. Please do not force my hand!"

"I'm not the one who's going to die today, Hawke." Sebastian said in a eerily calm voice. "The arrow I just fired was not meant to be the kill shot. The arrow was poisoned, as we speak Anders is laying there growing weaker. He will die a slow and painful death." He said, keeping the calmness in his tone.

"You forget one thing, serah. Anders is a healer he can simply cure the poison with his magic." Vivian added coolly.

Sebastian smiled. "I wouldn't be so certain if I were you. Surely you've heard of the plague that only effects mages, since you've made it this far in Tevinter. Anders can not heal the wound without causing more harm to himself."

"Only if he comes into magical contact with another infected mage." Hawke pointed out.

"Hasn't he already in the last few moments?" Sebastian asked.

At first Hawke wasn't sure what he was talking about then suddenly remembered the barrier Farin just cast on all of them. Hawke and Vivian jerked their heads in Farin's direction.

"What's he talking about?" Hawke asked Farin. He did not respond.

"Are you infected?" Vivian added.

"Answer us!" Hawke demanded, anger rising in her voice.

"I don't think so." Farin finally answered.

"What do you mean 'you don't think so'?" Hawke asked furiously.

"It's been ample enough time and my powers still remain." He explained.

"Clarify." Vivian commanded.

"A couple weeks ago I was at a hospice, I had been injured in a skirmish with some rebels. A healer was there and he tended to my wounds. A few days later he was unable to heal anyone, not long after that he started going mad. Sebastian was also there, I swear I had no idea he was looking for you."

"You led him here!" Vivian hissed.

"No." Farin firmly replied.

Hawke was irate. "And so you put another mage at risk, knowing this?"

"Like I said it's been ample enough time and my powers still remain."

"Anders." Hawke called out. "How are you doing?"

"I've been shot in the arm, not so great, love." He said wincing at the pain that surged through his arm.

"Do you trust Farin?" She asked.

He gave a slow nod.

"Heal." Hawke told him. He healed.

"You shouldn't have come alone." Hawke said to Sebastian. She stealthily slid out her dagger and without warning she threw it at Sebastian piercing him in the eye. Sebastian fell over, his armor clanking as he hit the ground. She walked over and yanked her dagger free from his skull.

"I will brook no threat." She hissed at his corpse and wiped her blade clean. Hawke took off toward their destination not even checking to see if they were following. Anders and Farin fell in behind Hawke. Vivian stood there looking at Sebastian's lifeless body exposed to the elements and wandering predators.

"What about the body?" Vivian called out to Hawke.

"Leave it." Hawke yelled back.

"He was a prince, he deserves a pyre, friend or foe." Vivian insisted.

Hawke stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to face Vivian. "Hawke, please don't." Anders protested. But it was as if she didn't even hear him.

"He didn't even want to rule Starkhaven. The only reason he went back to reclaim his throne was so he could raise an army to kill a single man. Tell me, your Majesty. Would a prince, a true prince burn cities to avenge the death of an old woman for his own personal satisfaction and call it Justice." No one spoke and Hawke continued. "He deserves to be left to rot. Leave him for the wolves and when they're done knawing the meat off his bones, let the worms and maggots infest his corpse."

Vivian glared at her with anger. "You will remember who you are speaking to, Champion, I am your queen."

Hawke waved her hand aggressively dismissing what Vivian just said. "Fuck that, your queen of Ferelden and we are not in Ferelden. You became queen while I lived in Kirkwall where I remained even after the blight and your coronation. You are no queen of mine."

"Hawke..." Anders said. He approached her attempting to place his hands on her to try and calm her. "Are you ok?"

Angry and weary Hawke did not want to be touched even by him and brushed him off. "I'm fine!" She spat through gritted teeth. "It's you who isn't ok, Anders." Her voice was shaky. "So many people want you dead." Her voice broke. "And damn jt I'll kill every bastard that tries to take you from me, but how long until we're overwhelmed? How long can we survive on our own? It's us against the world, even our friends have turned their backs on us."

He stared at her hurt, afraid she had finally reached her breaking point and was about to abandon him. He approached her again, still wanting to embrace her, console her. She let him close the distance between them but was still reluctant to his touch and kept her back to him so he couldn't see her tears. "You knew Hawke." He finally said. "You knew this would be our lives if you stayed with me, I warned you."

Hearing his words she caved. She whirled around reaching out for him and he took her in his arms holding her. She sobbed in his feathery shoulder, her body jerking from her cries. Feeling awkward by the personal drama happening in front of them, Vivian and Farin worked together to construct a pyre, leaving Anders and Hawke alone. After some time Hawke had calmed down but was still visibly upset.

"I just get so tired sometimes. I just want us to live the lives we want, free of running." Hawke said to Anders wiping the tears that still lingered on her cheeks.

"I understand, love, believe me."

"I shouldn't have said those things, I was angry. I shouldn't have lost it, it was a moment of weakness."

Anders put his finger under her chin pushing her gaze into his. "We all have our moments of weakness, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Just then Vivian came running up to them. "Anders! Your needed!"

Hawke and Anders looked up worried. "What's happened?" He asked her.

Vivian's face was thick with grief. "Farin can't light the pyre."

"No." Hawke said. "Damn him!" She looked at Anders with grief, her heart was shattering. She couldn't handle the loss of another loved one. How much can one person lose before they snap. "You're infected."


	9. Chapter 9

They had gone through much and more to get where they are now. Pirates, templars, seekers, Starkhaven knights...Sebastian. They finally make it into Tevinter only for their guide to succumb to the mage disease that nullifies a mage's powers and drives them mad. After Anders lit the pyre, the decision what to do with Farin rises.

"He'll be of no use to us now." Hawke said looking at Farin. He was cowering and frantically looking around. Every so often he'd scream and duck as if something was coming at him.

"We're not just going to kill him, enough blood has been spilled. We should try to find a way to help him, there has to be a cure." Vivian protested.

"I got a cure right here." Hawke unsheathed her dagger. "Cold hard steel. And besides, don't you remember what Farin said in Solas? There is no cure, they don't even know where it came from. And now Anders could be next!"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Vivian insisted.

"He'll only slow us down! I'll make it quick and painless." Hawke approached Farin.

"Wait." Anders said.

Hawke stopped and looked at Anders to hear what he had to say.

"Let me. He was my friend." He told her.

She handed him the dagger, he took it and looked over at Farin, his face void of any emotion. He walked up to Farin, he suddenly felt a stab of pain in his heart as he realized he has to end another friend's suffering. "I give you mercy." He whispered and plunged the dagger in Farin's side just beneath the armpit into his heart.

"Ashes we were and ashes we become, Maker, give this man a place at your side." Vivian prayed.

"I'm sorry your Grace. I wish there was another way."

Hours had passed and it was well past dark and they were all exhausted from the series of unfortunate events that had happened to them. Even at night the road was busy with refugees, farmers, fisherman, merchants and slaves. The farther they traveled through Tevinter they saw villages burnt and pillaged. Towers and fortresses that were crumbling and looked to be on the verge of collapsing. They saw bodies hanging from trees and heads on spikes that were marked 'traitor' or 'deserter'. The entire place was full of ruins, death, and famine. It was as if the whole nation had suffered some great war long ago and no one had bothered to rebuild it. But of course Tevinter has in a sense always been at war, and still is with the Qunari that inhabit the island, Seheron.

At one point they came across a refugee camp riddled with sickness and disease. Many people were suffering from high fevers, or were amputees. Anders instinctively wanted to help these poor folk with his healing magic. Hawke saw the need to help on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Save your strength, love." She told him softly. He frowned at her and they continued on.

"Looks like we'll be spending another night under the stars." Vivian announced with a sigh.

They hastily set up camp and fell into their routine; the girls prepared their bedding while Anders kindled a fire to keep them warm through the night. That night Hawke couldn't sleep despite her body screaming for rest. Long after Vivian and Anders had fallen asleep she found herself staring at Anders. His face was serene, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythmic pattern. He seemed to only be truly at peace while he slept, as if all his troubles and worries were for at least a time, forgotten. She ran her fingers through his hair, golden and soft as feathers, like the dark feathers on his coat. She frowned at him. Sadness and dread filled her as she thought of the plague that festered inside him. She wondered how much time she had with him before he lost his mind and powers, she shuttered at the thought of having to show him the same mercy he showed Farin. She cuddled closer to him, stretched her arm across his chest and forced herself to go to sleep.

That night as Anders slept Justice was busy. He sensed the disease that threatened to invade his space. He zeroed in on it, found it deep in the bowels of Anders's soul feeding off the mana and lyrium that lingered inside. Justice surrounded it, snuffed it out destroying the foul parasite. He went to Anders in the fade as he dreamt and showed him the blackness that stirred within. Justice stood before Anders with his hand held out and clutched as if he was hiding something. He slowly opened his hand and black dust fell to the ground. It's lingering essence surrounded them and they felt it's 'want'. They looked at each other knowingly and their voices joined as one as they spoke a single word.

"Hunger."

He knew in that moment this plague was the work of a powerful hunger demon somewhere in the fade. The next morning Hawke and Anders woke to Vivian vomiting in the bushes.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Anders asked.

Vivian wiped her mouth and took a swig of water, rinsed and spit. "I'm fine, let's get going." She told him. They lazily broke their fast on the rations Farin had packed for them, gathered up their camp and were on the road again. Hawke and Vivian couldn't help but notice the change in Anders mood. He was smiling more and seemed to be glowing.

"Alright, spill. What's got you in such a good mood?" Hawke finally asked. He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders and said.

"You need not worry, love."

Hawke's brow wrinkled in confusion. "About?"

"I won't be losing my mind any time soon." He said.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked with a small laugh.

"Justice." He said. "He found the plague and destroyed it. He showed me in a dream last night."

Hawke's face lit up and jumped in his arms "Oh thank the Maker!" She exclaimed.

Anders laughed and said "Thank Justice."

"It's good to have you back, Justice." Vivian said with a smirk. Which caused Anders to laugh all the more.

"He also showed me where it came from. There's a powerful hunger demon in the fade, feeding off the power of mages. We'll need to enter the fade and fight the demon on it's own ground."

Vivian groaned "Ugghh not the fade. I had hoped to never step foot in that cursed place again."

"When we enter the fade, I won't be myself. Justice will have full control, you'll have to trust his guidance, he knows the fade better than any of us." Anders explained.

"Then we should make haste, and get to Danarius. With their help we can enter the fade and fight this demon." Hawke said

"Perhaps if we take care of this disease the magisters will be more willing to join our cause." Vivian added.

"Minrathous is the farthest city to the North, if we stay on The Imperial Highway we should reach it in time." Anders said.

After awhile they spotted a huge city on the coast with high walls and a single bridge giving access to Minrathous. As they approached they marveled at it's enormity. There were giant golems known as Juggernauts that stood like sentinels serving as the city's defense, who were in turn, protected by powerful blood mages. Slave statues lined the streets and stood tall and intimidating with collars on their necks and their hands bound in chains. The city rested on a rocky shore adorned with massive ship yards and numerous ports. The circle of magi stood tall and proud making the power of the magisters clear to any who saw it.

"We'll never find Danarius in this clutter they call a city." Hawke complained.

"He's a powerful magister, someone has to know him." Vivian said.

"Oh is that our plan, then? Go around asking random people 'excuse me, could you tell us where to find Danarius?'" Hawke mocked.

Before Vivian could reply she bumped into a man. "Excuse me, serah. I did not see you there." Vivian apologized.

The man turned and looked at them. "Serah Hawke?" He asked surprised.

"Feynrial?" Hawke exclaimed.

"What are you doing in Tevinter?" Feynrial asked them.

"We're trying to find Danarius, do you know him?" She said.

"Know him?" He said "I'm his apprentice."

"Can you take us to him?" Hawke asked him.

"Yes, it's the least I could do. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be tranquil by now."

And with that the four of them departed headed towards Danarius's residence.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was just setting when they finally came upon Danarius's residence.

"Well this is it." Feynrial said

"It's been a long time coming." Hawke replied.

"I'm afraid this is where I leave, I'd love to stay for your visit but I have other business to take care of for Danarius, and I'm already late." Feynrial said.

"Thank you for your help." Vivian told him. Feynrial bowed his head and left.

Anders approached the door and banged the heavy metal rings. A few moments later a small elven slave boy with a collar around his neck answered the door.

"We're here to see your master, Danarius." Anders said to the boy.

The boy stepped to the side and held out his arm as if to say 'come in'_. _The three of them entered and the elven boy led them into a parlor. There was a fireplace on the far side giving the room an inviting warmth. The chairs and furniture had detailed hand carved designs in the wood work and embroidered cushions.

"I shall inform magister Danarius of your arrival." The elven boy said to them.

Anders sat in the chair closest to the fire and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, he fidgeted with his fingers. Hawke couldn't help but notice his anxiousness and reached out touching his face, making him look at her. "It'll be fine, you'll see." She told him.

"That's when things usually go wrong, isn't it? Just when we think everything's going smoothly, fate has a trick up her sleeve for us."

Just then Danarius entered the room with Fenris close on his heels. "Ah, Champion! Have you come for a tour of the Arcanist Hall?" He didn't wait for an answer "Tell me, who are these friends of yours that you bring?"

Hawke looked at Fenris, he was not looking back. His gaze was trained on the floor, so not to make eye contact and offend anyone. She felt something she didn't expect to. She felt nothing. She then turned her attention to Danarius and stood to greet him.

"It is kind of you to have us on such short notice, serah. This is Vivian Theirin-Cousland the Queen of Ferelden, and this handsome devil is my love, Anders. And no, I'm sorry, we're not here for a tour."

Danarius raised his eyebrow. "A queen no less? I am honored to have you as a guest."

Vivian smiled and bowed her head. "You are too kind."

Danarius turned his gaze to Anders "Any friend of Hawke's is a friend of mine." He looked at Fenris. "A bottle of Aggregio for my guests and I."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you for the offer." Vivian said.

"Very well." He said. "So, what is the purpose of this...unexpected visit?"

"We've come to...talk business I guess you could say." Hawke replied.

Danarius cocked his head to the side and pressed his lips together. "Oh, I have to say, you have my attention, Hawke."

Vivian cleared her throat. "I think a better word for it is, alliance."

"Yes, of course." Hawke said hesitating. "Though I believe Anders can be more...persuasive than I." She gestured for Anders to explain.

Anders took a deep breath. "I think I'll just get to the point." He said. "We've sparked a war between the mages and templars. It started in Kirkwall and word is slowly spreading to the other nations and circles. We've come seeking an alliance with you and the other magisters."

Vivian decided to add her two sense. "With that said, we are aware Tevinter is already at war with the Qunari and we've learned about the plague that only effects mages. We are also aware you may be hesitant to join us with problems of your own. And as it happens, I believe we can remedy one of those problems."

"Is that so? Please enlighten me."

Anders spoke up. "I've already became infected with this disease but it's been cured, I guess."

"And how are you sure of this?" He asked.

Anders hesitated. "I am possessed by a spirit of Justice, it is because of him why the disease is gone. He came to me in a dream and showed me, there's a powerful hunger demon somewhere in the fade feeding off of mages. It must be able to 'cloak' itself from all the power making it harder to locate. We'll have to enter the fade and fight the demon on it's own turf."

Danarius smirked "Well this has turned out to be quite an evening." He leaned back in his chair relaxing. "Say we defeat this demon, end this plague. Then what?"

"We come to terms on an alliance." Anders replied.

"So we give you an army for curing a plague for us? What about our war? Not only that, why should we waste valuable resources in your war when we have Tevinter? If the other mages want to be free, why don't they come here? After all, you made it here."

"Not all mages are like we are, some fear their magic, others believe their gift is a curse. Most of them have no family, no coin. Not every mage has the means to travel so far, or some may simply wish to stay where they grew up before they were taken by the templars." Anders replied.

"And who are these mages to me?" Danarius asked.

"Your people! Your own kind!" Anders snapped.

"My people? I beg to differ. These other mages you speak of are nothing but foreigners to me, why should I care what happens to them? If your war is lost it will not effect us, unless of course we do join your cause but if you are still defeated then we just lost numbers that could've better served us here." Danarius argued.

"And if we win then the liberated mages will return the favor." Anders shot back.

"Careful you're not grasping at straws now. You're certain the other mages will join our war once they're freed? You just said some wish to stay where they are, and some even fear their magic. What good would that do us?"

Vivian decided to cut in. "Perhaps we can discuss more of what you want. Obviously getting rid of the plague is not enough. Tell us, what would you have of us?"

"Ahh, and there it is." Danarius said with a sly smile. "What I want, your Majesty. Is your heir."

Vivian's face scrunched up in complete and utter confusion. "My heir? I'm sorry, messere, you are mistaken. My husband and I are both Grey Wardens, the taint in our blood prevents us from having any children. And even if it were possible, why would I give you my heir?"

"Impossible you say?" The lyrium markings on Fenris's body started to glow. Fenris flinched as if he was feeling discomfort and was trying to fight it. "Oh I don't think so." Danarius stood and slowly walked over to where Vivian was sitting. The markings on Fenris seemed to glow brighter and there was a low humming sound. At this point Fenris had fallen to the ground in a fetal position clawing at his markings, screaming. Hawke turned her head averting her eyes from the horrid scene. Anders sat there with an eerie wicked smile across his face as if he took some joy in seeing Fenris writhe in pain. Vivian was horrified and sprang up from her chair right into Danarius's face.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" She yelled.

Danarius grabbed Vivian, placing one hand on her back preventing her from escaping and placed his other hand on her stomach. Power surged through his hands into Vivian's body making her go rigid and grunt in pain.

"Life grows inside this tainted body of yours. I can feel it's energy. Powerful. Kings blood and...dragons blood?" Danarius's eyes were full of lust for power "I could do great things with blood like that!"

"Let her go or feel Justice's burn." A voice suddenly said. Danarius turned his head to see Anders standing in an aggressive stance, glowing intensely, his eyes were on fire. Taken off guard by Anders little stunt Danarius released his grip on Vivian causing her to fall to the floor. Hawke rushed to her aid. The markings on Fenris stopped glowing and he laid on the floor still and silent, blood seeping from the markings. Justice retreated and Anders was in control again.

Danarius laughed. "Why, I don't know what came over me? Perhaps we should start over."

"I think we should call it a night, serah." Hawke said.

"As you wish, I'll have one of my slaves show you to your chambers." He looked down at Fenris. "Stand up Fenris!" He barked. Fenris slowly stood with his arms and legs trembling.

"That won't be necessary." Vivian said sounding out of breath.

"Please, it's the least I could do to make up for that little mishap."

Vivian's eyes narrowed. "Mishap?" She growled.

Anders cut in before he could say anything. "I think that'd be best, thank you for your hospitality." Anders looked at Vivian still speaking to Danarius "We are so very tired."

One of Danarius's slaves escorted them to their bedchambers. They were almost as lavish and luxurious as the ones at the Royal Palace in Denerim. Vivian sat on the bed with her hands on her stomach, she looked down.

'Life grows inside this tainted body of yours' Danarius's words were burned into her mind.

'Is it truly possible?' She thought to herself. 'No, he's crazy, seven hells he's a blood mage! We've all heard the stories of Tevinter. But what if he is right? What if he hurt the baby?' She tried focusing on something else, like brushing her hair or polishing her armor but the thought of her actually producing Alistair an heir lingered in her mind.

A knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Anders." A muffled voice answered.

She walked to the door and opened it. "What is it?" She asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea, I feel fine." She replied.

Anders stared at her worried and glanced down at her belly. Vivian suddenly felt uncomfortable and shifted her weight on one leg and crossed her arms. "It's nothing...it's impossible." She told him.

"You were sick this morning." He reminded her.

Vivian bit her lip 'Andraste's tit's...Maker forgive my slur...He's right.' She said to herself. She stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. They sat at the table next to the fire. A bowl of various fruits sat in the middle of the table with a bottle of Aggregio.

"A mage can detect pregnancy, you know?" He told her.

Vivian shifted in her chair. "No, I didn't know that."

He looked down thinking about how he was going to ask her after what just happened to her. "I can...confirm it if you like?" He asked hesitantly. "It doesn't take blood magic, just a simple diagnosis spell. Though what Danarius did was no diagnosis spell." He told her.

Vivian became nervous and felt flustered. She has spent the past ten years believing this would never happen. She thought they would eventually have to find a surrogate, she cringed. She couldn't stand the thought of Alistair laying with another woman, even it was for the kingdom. There was the ritual with Morrigan but their lives were at stake and she offered them a way out. Or worse, they would have to nullify their marriage.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Commander. If you are carrying the heir to Ferelden's throne, you need to know." He said trying to reassure her. "Did it hurt? What he did?"

She shook her head hesitantly. "No." She whispered. "It didn't hurt but...It felt like his fingers were inside me, searching for something...I couldn't fight or scream...just frozen." She explained.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said "You are not to blame, you stopped him."

"I asked you to come, to prevent something like this from happening." He said frowning.

Vivian snorted. "I've spent too much time in dresses and palaces, I've gotten rusty." She reached for the bottle of Aggregio. Anders gently grabbed her forearm stopping her, and with his free hand he took the bottle from her.

"Do you think that's wise?" He asked her calmly.

She sighed and stood, walked to the fire facing it, absorbing it's warmth. "Do it." She said. "Maker knows I could use a drink."

He stood and approached her from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders bringing them down over her arms, letting his magic envelope her. After a moment he stepped back. She turned and faced him.

"Well?" She asked him.

He smiled and said "There are two sets of heartbeats."

Vivian let out a shaky breath, her expression bittersweet. She turned to face the fire again. Her lips started to quiver and her vision became blurry. She placed her hands on her stomach again and looked down. "Maker's breath." She whispered. "It's a miracle." Her eyes widened in shocking realization and whisked around. "The other night at The Coiled Dragon, I shared an entire flagon with Hawke "

He laughed lightly. "There are two strong sets of heartbeats. Despite your taint and recent alcohol consumption your child seems to be thriving. You and Alistair made a fighter...The Maker has smiled upon you."

She sighed in relief and sat back down at the table, Anders did the same.

"Why were so adamant on staying here, after what Danarius did?" She asked him.

"We may not agree with his methods but we need him. If we hope to secure this alliance I do not want to offend him." He explained.

Vivian smiled in amusement. "Wisely said. I could use someone like you at court."

Anders smirked. "Maybe if we are victorious you can appoint me your official court wizard." He teased.

Vivian laughed. "That sounds like a fine idea."

"Well, I should get going. Hawke doesn't like it when I keep her waiting. I just wanted to make sure you were ok first." He said and stood from the table.

"That is kind of you." She stood with him to walk him out. When they reached the door Vivian put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her.

"Where we seek allies, we will find enemies." She said softly. "Sleep with one eye open."

He nodded and said. "Justice won't let anything happen, he's always aware."

"I hope your right." She said sullenly. She let him out and shut the door behind him and locked it.

Vivian crawled into bed, laying on her side. 'I still have time.' She thought to herself. 'I still have about twenty years before my calling. This child of mine will be grown by the time Alistair and I leave for Orzammar.' She fell asleep smiling.

:

:

:

:

AN: Ok first I want to say, my italics and bold lettering is not working for this chapter. Also I am full aware the possibility of a Grey Warden having a child is slim to none especially two Grey Wardens, but hey, that's what fan fiction is for right? :P Thank you for reading and please review ㈴2


	11. Chapter 11

Danarius sat in his study looking over letters and contracts, long after his guests had retired for the night. A slave girl about the age of ten entered the room. "Magister Alexius has arrived, master."

"Send him in." He said, not even glancing up.

A few moments later an older man wearing white hooded robes that fashioned a sash across the waist depicting what looked like a dragon, entered the study and seated himself in front of Danarius's desk.

Danarius looked up. "I'm glad you were able to make it, Alexius."

"You said you had something for me, I trust it's something good."

Danarius smiled a wicked smile. "I've recently had some rather interesting company lately."

"What was so interesting about them?" Alexius asked.

"Why they came here is not important, it does not concern us. However..." Danarius paused. "Would you believe I was having a conversation with the Queen of Ferelden just hours ago, right here in my estate?"

Alexius shrugged. "Why should that concern me?"

Danarius folded his hands. "It just so happens she is with child, still in the early stages of course, but...The babe growing inside that womb of hers carries Theirin blood."

Alexius started to understand and had a mischievous glint in his eye. "The witch sent him to a cave where one of the great dragons, ancient and proud, laid. Calenhad did as the witch had instructed, to learn the ways of power. Calenhad plunged his dagger into the great wrym and drank of its blood, until he grew strong." Alexius recited the Qunari version of King Calenhad's tale.

"The father of Ferelden." Danarius responded.

"Do you have any idea the power we could achieve with blood like that?" Alexius asked excitedly.

Danarius smiled. "Precisely."

"And she's still here?"

Danarius nodded. "She came with the Champion of Kirkwall and her lover, Anders, who is a mage possessed by a spirit of Justice. They're looking for an alliance for their war with the templars."

Alexius scoffed. "Please don't tell me you agreed to this!"

Danarius jerked back as if he'd been stung. "You wound me."

Alexius sighed in relief. "Good, we have concerns of our own."

"And the queen has something that could aid us considerably. Though that Anders fellow may prove to be a problem. This spirit that possesses him has already shown itself to be hostile." Danarius explained.

"Do you have a plan?"

Danarius smiled. "Don't I always?"

"...And?" Alexius urged growing impatient.

"As much as I'd like to march up there and slit that abomination's throat myself, I can't do that...yet. They claim they can get rid of the mage disease plaguing Tevinter. We have been unsuccessful thus far finding the source. I say put on a front, work with them to achieve what we need. Once their usefulness has expired I'll have Fenris take care of the mage. The Champion would go for a tremendous amount of coin on the slavers' market and we keep the queen for ourselves until that child of hers is born."

Alexius grinned. "Have I ever told you I love how that wicked mind of yours works?"

Danarius chuckled. "Once or twice I think." He continued explaining his plan. "As far as the plague. Anders says it's a demon in the fade, as most of us suspected. We perform the ritual sending just the three of them. Just as they're coming back out of the fade would be the perfect time to strike. Fenris will do what he does best, taking care of the possessed mage, I'll cast a paralysis spell on the other two and clap them in irons."

Alexius nodded. "So when will we do the ritual?"

"I'll discuss that with them on the morrow. For now, my friend, stay prepared. I'll send for you as soon as they enter the fade."

They stood and shook hands and Danarius walked Alexius out.

Hawke woke up early and rolled over to face Anders who was half covered by the furs. She stared at his bare chest and a soft groan escaped her. _'Maker'_ she thought lustfully. She trailed her finger tip along his collar bone and slid her hand down his chest feeling his muscular body. She climbed on top of him, straddling him, and rocked her hips. His eyes opened to Hawke's bare breasts in his full view. He groaned deeply and grabbed her hips.

"You'll be the death of me, woman." He said and found his way inside her.

Hawke arched her back and moaned in response. That sound she made drove him crazy, he tightened his grip on her and thrust upward deeper inside her. Hawke's body quivered and brought herself down on him again and again they were in sync. She leaned down to his level and slid the tip of her tongue along the side of his ear and nibbled on his lobe. He threw her down on the bed on her back and was now on top of her. He held her arms down by the wrists and teased her nipples with his tongue. She squirmed beneath him. With a small spark of electricity he slid one hand between her legs, she yelped and arched her back again, her body tensed. He guided himself back into her and with a few forceful thrusts they came together.

Anders rolled over on his back next to her breathing heavy. Hawke looked at him and with a breath said. "I love you so much."

He smiled and chuckled and asked. "You love me, or you love this?" And gestured between his legs.

"Both." She replied. They laughed together.

They got up and started to dress themselves. "I'll see you downstairs, I'll check in on Vivian." Hawke told him. She walked toward the door and Anders grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him. He planted his lips onto hers, she melted in his arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she pulled away.

He looked sad, heartbroken. "If anything happens to me. I want the good memories you have of me to out weigh the bad."

Her expression softened and she touched his face. "Oh Anders, there are no bad memories with you." She told him tenderly. She clutched onto his coat. "Now stop talking like that, nothing is going to happen...to either of us."

He rested his head on hers, their foreheads touching. "You are my rock." He told her. "And you are mine." They embraced each other for just a few seconds more and pulled away. "Come on, let's get down there." She said.

Vivian was already up and dressed. She was fixing her hair in the mirror when she heard a knock at the door.

"Your Grace? It's Hawke. You awake?"

"Yes." Vivian replied.

"Anders and I are going to find a bite to eat. See you downstairs?"

"Yes, I will be but just a moment." Vivian said

"Yes, Your Majesty." Hawke replied.

As Hawke descended downstairs she smelled breakfast cooking and heard voices coming from the dining area. The voices sounded like Anders's and Danarius's. She found her way into the dining room and she saw the two of them sitting at a long burgandy table.

"Hawke! I trust you slept well?" Danarius asked as he saw her walk in.

She bowed her head. "Indeed."

"I was just telling Anders I might have given the wrong impression last night. Tevinter would benefit greatly if we could cure this mage plague, after all the majority population in Tevinter are mages. The quicker we eradicate this demon, the better."

"I'm glad to hear it." She responded. "Queen Vivian will be joining us shortly."

"Wonderful!" Danarius exclaimed. "I can't begin to tell you how awful I feel about last night. I intend to express my deepest apologies."

Hawke took a seat next to Anders. "Don't lay it on too thick. She does not succumb to flattery as any other woman would. Do not underestimate her." Hawke warned him.

"Noted." Danarius replied.

"Danarius says we can cast the ritual as early as noon." Anders told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "So soon? Well that's good."

A slave entered the dining room with their breakfast. Fried eggs and sausage with goats milk. Hawke didn't waste any time digging in.

"Will we be waiting for more magisters to arrive to help perform this ritual?" Anders asked.

Danarius waved his hand. "I can cast the ritual myself, you need not worry."

"I'm sure you know just as well as I do, to enter the fade requires several mages and lyrium." Anders said.

"You are correct." Danarius replied calmly. "But there are other, simpler ways."

Anders brow wrinkled in frustration. "Blood magic?" He asked boldly with a hint of anger.

"You don't agree with this?"

"Of course not!" Anders snapped. "It comes from demons."

Hawke placed her hand on Anders's knee. "Desperate times, desperate measures."

Anders sighed and closed his eyes silently battling the spirit inside. _'It is but a means to an end.'_ He thought sharing it with Justice. He felt the spirit's wroth rising.

'It is not right!' Justice hissed.

'And the chantry? Was that right?' Anders thought back.

He felt the spirit stir aggressively and heard a nasty snarl deep inside. 'Fine!' Justice growled and the spirit subsided.

"Very well, we'll do it your way." Anders said to Danarius.

"Do what his way?" A voice asked. They turned their heads and saw the warden queen standing in the door way.

"Good morning, your Majesty. I must say you look absolutely radiant this fine day." Danarius exclaimed.

Vivian glared at him. "Morning, serah." She said coldly.

"Danarius has agreed to help us enter the fade to kill the hunger demon by noon today." Hawke explained to the queen.

Vivian walked to the table with grace and sat as far away from Danarius as she could. "Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked.

"I'm no fool, your Majesty. This plague is a threat to all the magisters here. We should set our differences aside, let by gones be by gones, and work towards a common goal, yes?" Danarius replied.

"Yes I do believe that is best." Vivian quickly responded. "Would you be so kind as to tell me how we're going into the fade? Pray? I hope you have more magisters coming and plenty of lyrium."

Danarius frowned. "I'm sorry, no. I will perform a blood sacrifice."

"Blood magic!" Vivian replied sharply.

"Oohh is there an echo in here?" Hawke asked with heavy sarcasm.

Vivian looked at Anders. "You approve of this?"

"If we want this alliance, and besides, we're both Grey Wardens and your the Warden Commander of Ferelden-or were. It's no secret Grey Wardens have used blood magic in the past." He told her.

Vivian thought about it for a moment. "May I ask whose blood you'll be using?"

Danarius shrugged his shoulders. "A slave most like."

She scoffed and said. "Is that all your slaves are to you? Just tools to be used and discarded at your leisure."

He laughed. "Why not? They're just slaves, no one will miss them."

Anders sensed the rising tension and interrupted. "Set aside our differences to achieve a common goal." He reminded them.

Vivian looked at Anders and just stared at him for a moment. "Of course." And gave a small hesitant smile. For the first time since she sat down she took her first bite.

The morning had passed. Vivian and Hawke were fully armored with their weapons strapped to their backs, Anders right behind Hawke they followed Danarius to a secluded tower not far from the estate. Danarius was accompanied by two slaves, a boy and a girl. The boy was the same elvan slave that answered the door when they first arrived the night before. The girl was about thirteen, blonde curls, human.

After a short while they came upon an old decrepit tower. It looked ancient, pieces of the tower were completely missing and vines nearly covered it entirely. The went inside and made their way to the highest level. Anders, Hawke, and the queen stood in a circle in the middle of the room.

"If we're in there too long, pull us out." Anders said to Danarius.

"Of couse." He replied.

Anders looked at Vivian and Hawke making sure they were ready. "We're ready." He announced.

Danarius gestured for the slave girl to come closer. She slowly approached him, scared, timid. He embraced her with her back to him, he could feel her trembling and could hear soft whimpers. He leaned closer to her.

"Sshhhh. Do not be frightened." He whispered. "Your death will save thousands. Feel honored by your sacrafice." He swiftly sliced a silverite dagger across her throat. A thin deep red line trailed behind the blade. The girl gasped and gurgled, blood trickling down her chest. He let her fall with a hard thump.

Danarius mumbled some ancient Tevinter words and waved his hands through the air in a way that almost resembled a dance. The girls blood rose up around him and sizzled. The veil had been sundered and Hawke, Vivian, and Anders collapsed to the floor. Once they were in the fade Danarius ordered the elven boy to send for Alexius, and to retrieve Fenris.

Justice found himself back in the fade once again, though still trapped within Anders's body. But when they were in the fade Anders simply was not there, it was completely Justice. The spirit is from this realm and there was no holding him back. Justice quickly realized Hawke and Vivian was not with him.

'I must find them. I will need their aid taking down this foul creature.' He said to no one. And headed off in the fade to locate Anders's companions.

Hawke wasn't sure where she was. She stood in a hall that twisted around constantly in an endless circle. There were doors lined along the walls. Though some things didn't seem quite right. There were chairs on the ceiling and random things pinned to the walls like tankards and children's toys.

"Stop resisting, your only making it harder on yourself." She heard a man say, followed by a punching sound.

She heard another man cry out in pain in response. "You may silence me today, but more will rise, more mages will continue to resist the circle. My death will only add fuel to the fire." Another crunching sound, steel on bone.

_'Anders?'_ She thought to herself.

"On second thought, keep resisting, nothing better in this world than beating demons out of you filthy mages." The same punching sound, followed by a grunt of pain.

She then heard laughter, though it wasn't coming from the man beating a mage, it was coming from the mage being beaten. "You templars are nothing but scared little boys, face me without that fancy anti-magic armor and we'll see how long you last."

Hawke's heart pounded _'Yea, definitely Anders.'_ She started opening doors as fast as she could, but they either led to no where or just opened to a brick wall.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, mage." The templar spat the word 'mage' as if the word itself was poison.

Another crunching steel on bone sound. "Death would be too easy, we're going to have a little fun first and then your going to be made tranquil."

"Burn in hell." The mage defiantly growled back.

The templar laughed. "You first." The mage screamed intensely.

Hawke continued to open doors frantically when finally she reached the end of the hall and only but one door remained. She burst through the door and saw Anders bound in chains against a wall, his face bruised and bloodied, a templar stood in front of him holding the brand of tranquility in his hand. She grabbed her bow and shot the templar, he was dead before he hit the ground. She rushed to Anders striking the chains off and looked up at him. A fresh sunburst symbol burned into his forehead. Her face stricken with grief she collapsed to her knees.

"Maker, no. I was too late." She wailed and began to cry.

Anders looked confused. "Why do you cry, Hawke? Don't you see? I'm no longer in any danger. For the first time I'm completely safe." His voice was flat, no emotion, no feeling.

"No." She cried. "This was never supposed to happen."

"DO NOT BELIEVE THIS LIE!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Hawke turned her head, Anders was now standing in the door way. Glowing brightly from within. "What is this?" She asked confused.

"This is the fade, Hawke. I am Justice. This is only a nightmare made to keep you trapped here." He said. "You must focus and remember why your here."

She wiped the tears off her face. "Justice?...this...this is a nightmare?"

"Before we came here Anders told you to trust my guidance. Listen to me now, Hawke." Justice told her.

She thought about it for a moment. "Wait...I think...I remember now."

"No, she is ours, you can not have her!" A demonic voice said.

Hawke turned back around to where the tranquil Anders stood. A shade stood in his place.

"BE GONE FOUL DEMON!" Justice snapped and blasted the demon with Anders's staff. The demon disappeared.

Hawke looked at where the demon stood completely dumbfounded, she turned back towards Justice and stood up. She threw her arms around him.

"Oh thank the Maker your ok, I thought they got you." She said to him and then started covering his face with joyful kisses.

Justice pulled her off of him. "Remember Hawke this is the fade, it may be Anders's body but I am only Justice here."

Hawke laughed at herself. "Right, sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Justice groaned with annoyance. "I've noticed. Now come, we must find the Warden Commander." They walked out into the fade searching for the warden queen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Possible spoiler for Inquisition, if you have not watched the Redcliff Castle preview for DA:I do not read any further.<strong>

**As some of you probably already knew, or guessed. Alexius is a Tevinter Magister that makes an appearance in Inquisition, he was Dorian's mentor and he made a unique amulet (or that's my guess from watching the preview.) I also know Alexius is the reason for some of the chaos happening in DA:I. Also the fact the warden and champion have disappeared I wanted to connect those two in my fic. The next chapter WILL be pretty heavy. In the next few chapters we will be seeing more of King Alistair, and possibly Leliana and Cassandra. The story will soon be taking a different turn and will not be focusing on the warden queen and the champion. (hint hint the characters I just mentioned.) will be more involved. Thanks for reading and please review **㈴2


	12. Chapter 12

Vivian sat in bed surrounded by people, a newborn babe slept cradled in her arms. Alistair was kneeled down beside her, completely taken by his firstborn son. "What are you going to call him?" A little boy asked. Vivian looked at Alistair and then at her family. "Duncan." She said. "Prince Duncan Theirin."

"You chose a fine name, little sister." Fergus said smiling. "It was Alistair's idea." She told him.

Bryce and Eleanor Cousland stood by the bed doting at their daughter and grandchild. "Now you have a pup of your own." Her father said. Followed by Eleanor, "Oh darling please tell me your not hiring a wet nurse for the prince, that bond between mother and child is like no other."

Vivian laughed lightly. "Don't worry mother, I may be the queen but I'm not going to let that stop me from being a full time mummy. Though I will need a nanny when duty calls."

"Not to mention fuller breasts." Alistair said smiling at his wife's engorged bosom.

"Honestly Alistair, not in front of the family." Vivian said blushing as she pulled the furs higher to conceal herself as little Duncan latched on.

"What? I'm just saying." He said laughing.

Justice and Hawke entered the scene. "Oh thank the Maker you're ok." Hawke said.

Bryce looked at the new visitors. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Hawke and Justice ignored him.

"Commander, you must come out of this dream and come with us." Justice said.

Vivian sighed and looked longing at her family. "I know, but it is a lovely dream."

"You know this is a dream, and yet you play along?" Hawke asked confused.

"Of course. My family died years ago, I witnessed the downfall of my own House murdered by the hands of a trusted friend. Is it so wrong I yearn for but one last happy moment? Even if it is a lie? Would you not do the same if it was your family?" Vivian asked.

For once Hawke didn't know what to say. Little Oren ran up to Justice and Hawke. "You can't make her go, you hear me? My aunt is the queen and no one tells her what to do."

"Hush now Oren." Vivian said softly. "A king and queen has advisers. And a king and queen can't rule without their trusted advisers." She handed the babe to Alistair and stood from the bed. She hugged her brother and father, kissed her mother on the cheek and ruffled Oren's hair. "I'll see you all again one day." She told her parents.

"But you can't go, we just got here." Her father protested. Justice started growing impatient. "It's time this farce has ended." Justice demanded and slammed Anders's staff into the ground sending a shock wave of magic through the room repelling the demons in disguise.

Vivian breathed heavily. "Thanks Justice, I don't think I could've handled fighting them."

"You must stay strong in the fade." He told her.

"I know, let's go now." She said.

They wondered through the fade going through realm after realm, dream after dream, nightmare after nightmare. They slew demons and shades, went in circles and found dead ends. Neither one of them had said much until Hawke casually asked. "Who's Duncan?"

Vivian gave her a questioning look. "Pardon?"

"In your dream you told that little boy your son's name is Duncan. They way you said it sounded like it was in memory of someone." Hawke replied.

Vivian nodded, now understanding. She kept her gaze on the ground as they walked as she remembered. "Duncan was the Grey Warden that recruited me and Alistair. Alistair grew up in the chantry trained as a templar, but Duncan recruited him before he took his vows. Alistair saw him as a father, since he grew up a bastard."

"What happened to him?"

"He died at Ostagar."

"I'm sorry." Hawke said. After a moment she looked up at the queen. "So what about you, how did you get recruited?"

"Arl Renden Howe, a long time friend of my father's, betrayed us. He attacked our castle in Highever during the night while everyone slept. Our troops left for Ostagar to aid King Cailin the day before. Duncan happened to be there looking for recruits, my father's dieing wish was that he get me to safety. So he recruited me into the Grey Wardens. Not out of pity or charity of course, but he needed recruits and I alone survived the attack. My brother Fergus, thankfully left with our troops, he still lives." Vivian explained.

"That must've been hard, I too have lost family. Though I still have my sweet sister, Bethany. She's a Grey Warden too."

"Reminiscing on the past serves us no purpose, we should be focusing on finding this hunger demon." Justice interrupted.

Vivian and Hawke shook their heads and rolled their eyes. "Yes, yes, don't get your panties in a twist...If spirits have panties...Do spirits wear panties?" Hawke jeered.

Vivian couldn't help but giggle, Justice gave a disapproving frown and pressed forward. After awhile Vivian burst out laughing, annoyed Justice said. "I fail to see what's so amusing." She ceased her laughter and said. "It's just, I suddenly realized I'm back in the fade with the righteous spirit of Justice hunting a demon preying on mortals. Just like old times."

Justice thought about it for a moment and hesitantly said. "Yes, I have to admit it's good to be in the company of old friends."

"Hey what about me?" Hawke asked. "I mean really, what does it take to get your approval? Oh no, I only defied the Knight-Commander and defended the mages at every turn and stood faithfully by Anders's side through everything no questions asked. But I'm not good enough?"

Vivian didn't understand, why wouldn't Justice see her as a friend. "You don't approve of Hawke?" She asked him.

"He thinks I'm a distraction." Hawke answered for him.

"That's not true." Justice snapped. "I used to think that, yes, but you have proven to be a person of good character...most of the time. And your 'love' seems to bring out the best in Anders despite me inhabiting his mind and body."

Hawke couldn't believe it. "What? Did I hear you right? Does this make us friends now?" She teased.

"I...suppose." He said. She threw her arm around his neck. "Aww I knew you'd come around."

Justice suddenly halted signaling for Hawke and Vivian to stop and remain silent. "We are close." He announced. "Come, this way." They followed him through a rather ominous spirit door. The fade shifted again, the place was dark and desolate. A shade came striding gracefully towards them.

"Congratulations, you have found me at last." It said to them.

"We have come to destroy you, demon, and be rid of your foul plague that you've released into the mortal realm." Justice said.

The shade glided pacing back and forth. "I am but fulfilling my purpose. I hunger and I must feed. The power of these mortals does such wondrous things for me."

"It ends now, you will submit yourself to Justice!" The spirit demanded.

"I will not see my feast end." The demon hissed back.

Justice blasted the demon with Anders's staff but it had no effect. The demon started laughing. "Is that all you have?" The shade started to shift, change, and morph. Turning into a giant demon of pride and summoned with it several rage demons.

The three of them immediately went on the aggressive. "Hawke start picking off those rage demons, Justice and I will focus on the big one." Vivian commanded. She gave a nod in response and quickly unsheathed her bow. Hawke threw a tar bomb at the rage demons to slow their advance, and sent a hail of arrows raining down on them. She honed her senses, zeroed in on their weaknesses and started loosing arrows.

Justice stood a good distance back blasting the pride demon with bolts of lighting and fireballs. Vivian flanked the demon and was hacking at it's legs trying to bring it down. The pride demon swung it's huge arm down in attempt to swat Vivian away but she saw it coming, ducked and jumped back a step.

Hawke had taken out several demons already but there were more of them than she had arrows, and the ones that still remained were closing in on her fast. "There's too many!" She cried. "Hold your ground." Justice bellowed back. Vivian focused her power and blasted the demons closing in on Hawke with a Holy Smite. While the rest of the rage demons were disoriented from the blast Hawke hit them with a miasma flask stunning them and vaulted backwards to put more distance between them. "Enough of this!" Justice roared and summoned a firestorm. Hawke and Vivian staggered back avoiding the flames. Hawke sent one last hail of arrows down upon them. They stood back and watched the demons fall and die. "It is over." Justice said.

* * *

><p>Danarius stood atop the tower on the highest floor with Fenris and Alexius by his side. Hawke, Vivian, and Anders laid on the floor in the center. They started to stir and come to. "Ready, Fenris." He said. As Hawke opened her eyes she saw Fenris standing over Anders glowing from the lyrium etched into his skin. She knew that meant only one thing. "No!" She cried as she lunged forward to stop him but before she could take a step Alexius paralyzed her. She stood there frozen and helpless as she watched Fenris plunge his fist into Anders's chest. She writhed and clawed on the inside, her soul was exploding with anger and despair. Every fiber of her being screamed. Anders lunged upward from the force of Fenris's grip and roared in agony. Fenris released his hold and Anders flopped back down on the ground limp, eyes void of life. A grotesque wound gaping in his chest where his heart used to be.<p>

Vivian was the last to fully wake and went unnoticed as everyone had their attention on Fenris and Anders. She cleansed the area of magic and silenced the magisters' spells. Hawke was free again, she scrambled to where Fenris stood over Anders, grabbed him and held her dagger to his throat. "Hawke, wait! Killing him won't bring Anders back. Kill him and you become him." Hawke's face was red and wet from crying. "Blood can only be repaid in blood." And sliced her dagger across his throat.

With all the fresh blood that had just been spilled Danarius and Alexius drew their power from the blood and blasted Hawke and Vivian back knocking them out. Danarius and Alexius gathered them up and carried them down to the dungeons.

Hawke woke up in a dirty rank cell, the room she was held in was quite small and there wasn't even a chair to sit on or a bed to lay her head down. She knew where she was, she was no fool. She got up and went for the door to try and lock pick it or find a way out but after a couple steps she was jerked back and pain shot up from her ankle. She looked down and saw she was bound in chains, she sat down and fumbled with the rusty metal around her ankle trying to get it off. Realizing the effort was futile she gave up. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Anders." She sobbed. The memory of Fenris reaching down and ripping out Anders's heart burned fresh in her mind. She wanted to tear down the walls kill every magister and slave that stood in her way. She pounded on the floor with clutched fists. "I'll kill all of you, I swear it!" She yelled through bitter tears. "Do you hear me? You bastards!"

Just then a woman entered and approached Hawke's cell. "That's enough out of you." The woman growled and mumbled something inaudible. Hawke doubled over in pain clutching her stomach it felt as if her insides were being twisted and torn, she grunted in pain. After what seemed like several minutes the woman stopped. "You'll behave or next time will be worse." The woman said. Hawke spat at the woman "Blight take you, bitch." She hissed. "I said that's enough." The woman snapped and with a wave of her hand Hawke flew back against the wall. She slowly sat back up and leaned her back against the wall with her arm resting on her knee. "You are tough." The woman said. "But we will break you." Hawke smirked under her bruised and dirty face. "Try it." She whispered. The woman glared back at her with a cold grin. "We shall."

Vivian found herself in a spacious, comfortable room. There was a large bed with thick soft furs, a table with a flagon of water and a bowl of assorted fruits and nuts. A bookshelf stood in the corner with all kinds of books, political, religious, history and fables. Vivian made for the door but when she tried opening it she found it to be locked from the other side. She banged on the door, "Hello." She yelled. "Is anyone out there? Hello?" She continued to pound on the door for several minutes when her shouts were only answered with silence she gave up.

She walked to the bed and kneeled down and began to pray for strength to hold it together, she prayed for Hawke's safety, and prayed that her baby was unharmed from all the violence. She asked for forgiveness for failing to heed Andraste's warning. When she was done she cursed herself for trusting Danarius and grieved for her dead friend. Vivian had lost all her appetite but forced herself to eat something for the baby's sake. She prayed some more until her head hurt and fell asleep on the bed.

She slept for hours, when she woke again she tried banging on the door again and yelled for someone to answer her. When no one came she gave up and sat on the bed. She noticed fresh food and water had been placed on the table. Someone must've came in while she slept, and they obviously wanted her comfortable and fed. 'Alistair knows I came here. I told him we were coming to Tevinter. He'll come eventually. He has to.' She thought to herself trying to keep her spirits up.

* * *

><p>Cassandra stared down at the large book she had thrown at Varric. "So that's it, that's the whole story." Varric told her. "Then Meredith provoked the circle, she is to blame?" Cassandra asked. Varric shrugged his shoulders. "Or that damned idol was, or Anders. Take your pick." He said. "Even so, had the Champion not been there." She said. "It might not have even gone that far." Varric replied. "I see." Varric continued. "So how's hearing all this going to help? You've already lost all the circles, in fact, haven't the templars rebelled as well? I thought you had decided to abandon the chantry to hunt the mages."<p>

"Not all of us desire war, Varric." She told him. "Please, if you know where the Champion is you must tell me. She is a hero, a woman the mages would listen to. Someone who was there at the beginning. The Champion could stop this madness before it's too late, she may be the only one who can."

"In that case, I wish I could help you." Varric replied.

"Just tell me one thing, is the Champion dead?" She asked.

"Oh, I doubt that."

Cassandra stared at him for a moment, she seemed disappointed. "Then you are free to go, Varric." She said, she turned to walk out the room. "May the Maker watch over you in these dark times ahead of us." Varric shook his head. "Same to you, Seeker, same to you."

Cassandra walked out in the street, it was night and Seekers were lined up on either side of the door. The Hawke crest hung by the entrance. "So did you..." A soft delicate female voice asked. Cassandra quickly cut her off. "Gone, just like the warden" she said. A woman with short red hair and blue eyes walked up to her. "That is no coincidence." Leliana said. Cassandra signaled for the Seekers to fall out and handed the book to Leliana. "So do we proceed with the original plan, or keep looking?" She asked Leliana. "It is in the Maker's hands now, we put our faith in Him." She replied. Cassandra fell in behind the Seekers leaving Leliana standing there staring down at the book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uugghh where do I start? Ok I personally love Anders but I feel his death is inevitable in the DA world wether you spare him or not. The next chapter will be more about the other characters, Alistair and Leliana and many other familiar names and faces. The hunt for the warden and the champion is on :P. Thanks for reading and please review. :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Spoiler Alert: If you have not read Dragon Age: Asunder, or planning to read it, or still have not finished reading it. This chapter talks briefly of the events that took place near the end of DA: Asunder. If you do not wish to know how Asunder ends, then do not read this chapter. You've had fair warning...(Chapter update) I extended this chapter a little bit, adding the piece with Cullen addressing the templars, it is just a few paragraphs longer than before. Thanks for reading please review or follow/fav :)**

* * *

><p>Varric sat in Hawke's old library thinking about what Cassandra had just told him. Dust and the smell of old parchments and leather filled the room. It had been months since Hawke was last here, and signs of abandonment were starting to show. The moonlight shone in through the window bringing a soft ray of light right down on Bianca. If things were about to get as bad as Cassandra says and if they really need Hawke that bad, then damn it, he wasn't about to let his friend down.<p>

"It's about to get ugly, Bianca." He grabbed his beloved crossbow and made for the door. "Hey Seeker." He called out. As he made it out into the street he was greeted by another Seeker with short red hair. "Well someone's in a hurry." She said looking down at him. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your with Cassandra." He replied. "I am, and where are you off to?"

"I want to help you find Hawke, and besides I can't just sit by while the world goes to shit, someone's going to need to write about it." Leliana couldn't help but giggle a little. "I see your reputation precedes you. We will certainly not turn away help where it is offered. I am Leliana by the way." Varric nodded his head, recognizing the name. "Makes since you'd show up, weren't you in Kirkwall about a year or two ago going as 'Sister Nightingale'?" Leliana grimaced. "Well so much for secrecy, but yes, I am also known as Sister Nightingale." She held out her arm "Shall we? Don't want to fall too far behind." Varric stood there rubbing his chin as if he was thinking. Leliana was puzzled by this. "What's the matter?" She asked him. Varric waved his hands in the air "Oh nothing, if we're going to be traveling together I'll need to come up with a good nickname for you." Leliana nodded her head "Ah, I see." They walked side by side catching up with Cassandra and the other Seekers.

They were starting to come up on Cassandra from behind when Cassandra glanced back behind her not even breaking her stride. When she saw Varric with Leliana she stopped and turned to face them. "What are you doing, Varric." She asked coldly. "I want to help." He plainly stated. Cassandra stared back at him with eyes hard as stone. "You just said you don't know where Hawke is, how are you going to help?"

"That doesn't mean I don't want to help." Cassandra stared at him, her face free of any expression. "Hey she said I could come." He told her pointing at Leliana. Cassandra turned her gaze on Leliana and Leliana just shrugged. "He's cute, and have you seen that chest hair?" Cassandra just glared at them for a moment. "Prove useless or get in our way and your chest hair will be the least of your worries. We're headed to the Gallows, I wish to speak to Knight Commander Cullen." She spun on her heel and continued onward. "I feel so welcome already." He mumbled to himself, "You get used to it." Leliana said as they followed Cassandra.

They walked through Hightown passed the fancy estates, through the market and into Lowtown. Walking through Kirkwall's streets without Hawke felt strange...wrong. He had spent the last decade running around this city with Hawke and their little band of misfits. Daisy and her ditsyness, that broody elf Fenris, the rantings between Rivaini and Aveline-those never got old. Then Hawke had to run off with Blondie, who could blame her though. The physical attraction between those two was almost sickening. Even being possessed by a spirit of Justice couldn't stop the inevitable from happening, they were just drawn to each other.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the docks, the three of them climbed into the ferry and rode across to the Gallows. Stepping off that boat and walking up those steps sent chills down Varric's spine. The last time he was in the Gallows was with Hawke, fighting the almighty templars to protect the mages. Varric and Leliana waited outside as Cassandra went into the tower.

Cullen was just coming out of the Knight Commander's office when he saw Cassandra enter. He was surprised to see a visitor at such an hour but not so surprised that the visitor was a Seeker. There was no mistaking the warriors clad in black armor with the sunburst symbol of the chantry with an eye in the middle on the breastplate. Cullen approached the Seeker and greeted her. "Good evening, is there something you needed Seeker?" He asked cordially. "My name is Cassandra Pentaghast and I need to speak to the Knight Commander."

"That would be me."

"Is there some place we can talk, Cullen?"

"Yes, in my office. Follow me." And gestured towards the door to the left.

Cullen led her into the Knight Commander's office and pulled out a chair for her sit on and seated himself behind his desk and folded his hands together. Cassandra did not wait for him to say anything. "I've seen your file Cullen, and heard many things about you." Cullen let her continue. "I understand you took charge of Kirkwall stepping into Meredith's place after her death, and despite chaos running through the streets you restored order and helped restore the city. I am also aware you survived the circle tower in Ferelden when it fell to demons and showed a remarkable strong will against the blood mages' influences."

"That is true." He said in a low voice. "Though I fail to see the reason behind bringing up my record."

"Let me be clear. I'm sure you are aware the Circles of Magi are no longer in existence, just recently a conclave was held at The White Spire and madness ensued resulting in a massacre of mages, Templars and Seekers alike. Lord Seeker Lambert van Reeves was slain in his own chambers in the dead of night. As we speak the mages are gathering at Andoral's Reach planning Maker knows what. I am looking for capable men and women to help us stop this war that's brewing over Thedas."

Cullen leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. "That's a pretty tall order...Cassandra, was it?" He pondered on the things she had just told him. "I can't just leave Kirkwall and the templars, though there's no denying there isn't much left of the order now. I'll gather up as many templars that our willing to come in the morning. Come see me in my office on the morrow after lunch."

Cassandra stood from her chair. "Very well, Cullen. I am glad you have decided to join our cause. Maker watch over you." She spun on her heel and saw herself out.

Cullen opened up the side drawer in the desk and pulled out a small box. He opened the lid and when he did a hint of blue highlighted his face. He counted the contents, six vials of lyrium rested inside cradled in a red velvety fabric. The supply of lyrium from the chantry has dwindled significantly, mainly due to so much of it becoming corrupted turning red. Soon he'd have to find other ways of acquiring lyrium, a steady reliable source. He hated the thought of getting the lyrium he needed through shady means, but it was that or go mad from withdrawals. He closed the box and placed it back in the drawer and made for his bedchambers. It had been one hell of a night and he needed to have a talk with his templars in the morning.

* * *

><p>The following morning all the templars assembled in the war room where they anxiously waited for Cullen. He had never called for a meeting on such short notice before and that alone had the other templars curious. A low buzz filled the room with whispers and rumors when Cullen suddenly burst through the large double wooden doors. The loud creaking of rusty hinges broke the chatter and silence fell. The respect the other templars had for Cullen was obivous. Cullen positioned himself at the front of the room.<p>

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have asked you to come here this morning. A Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast came to me late last night with disturbing news. The other circles rebelled and the surviving mages gather at Andoral's Reach. I hope I don't have to tell you what that means, I'll be joining Cassandra this afternoon to assist however I can. Any who wish to come are welcome, those who wish to stay your decision will not be held against you and you will not be pursued." He paused a moment to let that sink. No one moved or said anything. "Are there any who wish to join me? This war will take us far and who knows what monstrosities we'll see but our cause will be Holy and just."

A few templars stirred and shifted in their seats looking at each other for some type of reassurance or guidance. After a few minutes a templar stood "I will join you Knight Commander." a female voice said. After that another templar stood, a man "Aye! Count me in." After that more and more templars stood saluting Cullen. Cullen was pleased to see so many willing to come. "Very well, you have until noon to gather any supplies you wish to take and say goodbye to any loved ones. You are dismissed until further notice, the rest of you who are staying in Kirkwall resume your scheduled duties. I'll be calling on a few of you shortly to determine who will take my place." And with that Cullen and the rest of the templars broke off.

Cullen returned to his office and sat at his desk looking over some papers and files, he already had a few people in mind that'd he be calling on. The Knight Captain would be the obvious choice of course, but if he's learned anything in his career as a templar, rank doesn't always determine skill. _'Ser Kay, Ser Oliver and...Ser James. And the Knight Captain as is protocol.' _Ser Kay has good leadership but is lazy, Ser Oliver has always adhered to the templar code but is known to frequent The Hanged Man. _'That leaves Ser James and Knight Captain Eva.' _Cullen called to the templar standing guard outside his office, the man entered and bowed his head "Knight Commander." Cullen looked up at the templar "Find Ser James and the Knight Captain and tell them to report to my office, double time." the templar bowed "Straight away Ser." he spun on his heel and exited the office.


End file.
